Two of a Kind But Only One Heart
by Aikori Ichijouji
Summary: What happens when Pan has to decide which Trunks she wants to be with? Read on and find out! **THE LONG AWAITED FINAL CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP!!! SEE HOW IT ALL ENDS!!** Thank you page has been added... check it out!
1. College, The Job Hunt and a Surprise??

=Two of a Kind But Only One Heart= (Two Princes)  
  
AN: To all those who were nice enough to read this fic, thankies to you all! This fic is loosely based on an experience I had with two guys I knew who had the same name. I went to school with one and worked with the other. Anyway, please r & r. Since I haven't finished the fic yet, I might be taking a poll on who pan should end up with in the end. So read on and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1: College, The Job Hunt, and a Surprise?  
  
Pan pulled her Sociology books out of her locker and proceeded to her next class. It was her second week at Satan City Community College. She hadn't made any friends so far, but, luckily both Marron and Trunks were in her Sociology class. They were both picking up credits at the college to go towards a Masters Degree. Pan entered the classroom and took her usual seat behind Marron. The professor arrived shortly after and began to set up the computer projector for that day's lecture and corresponding slideshow. Marron, who had been chatting with one of her many friends in the class, turned around to talk to Pan.  
  
"How are you liking it here so far?" she asked with a smile. Pan shrugged.  
  
"It's okay I guess." Marron gave her an encouraging smile before turning around to pay attention to the professor who was ready to begin his lecture.  
  
Ten minutes into the lecture, the classroom door creaked open and Trunks strolled in, apparently oblivious as to what the time was, and took his seat next to Marron. He looked at both girls as he sat down and gave them a silly grin.  
  
"Fashionably late as usual, Trunks?" Pan smirked at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He laughed sheepishly, opened his textbook to the chapter being discussed and put on his glasses. Pan tried to focus her attention back on the lecture but couldn't help stealing an occasional glance in Trunks' direction. He looked incredibly attractive when he studied his book so intently with his head bent over the pages and his lavender hair falling into his face. His glasses made him look so serious and studious even though he was a complete goofball, in Pan's opinion anyway. After and hour and 20 minutes lecture on the Marxism perspective, everyone gathered their books and rushed out of the classroom. Pan lingered behind to talk to the professor, not about anything in particular, but she knew Marron and Trunks always stayed behind after each lecture and she wasn't about to pass up a chance to prove how intelligent she really was. After her elder classmates discussed the inequalities of society with the professor, Pan interjected with a question of her own concerning an issue addressed during the lecture. Trunks and Marron looked at Pan in amazement as she articulated her viewpoint to the professor who commended her for her astute deductions. Pan smiled with satisfaction and turned towards her friend and left the classroom with them.  
  
"So, Panny, you're still trying to get a job?" Pan cringed as Trunks called her by her despised nickname.  
  
"Yeah, and I know you'd be more than happy to give me a position at Capsule Corp. Mr. President, but I'd like to find work on my own just this once."  
  
"Good for you, Pan. You show them how independent you can be." Marron encouraged.  
  
Pan smiled and bid her two friends goodbye as she broke off to head towards her locker to get her books for her next class. Trunks and Marron went to their cars and left for the day since Sociology was their only class on that day.  
  
==================== On her way home that afternoon, Pan spotted that the restaurant not too far from her house was hiring. She stopped in The New Age Restaurant and asked about filling in an application. No sooner had she finished the application than the head hostess sat down with her at one of the tables and told her about what her new job entailed. Pan then followed the woman to the waitress area and watched as she wrote in her name and scheduled her to start that weekend. All she needed to do was get her uniform. Pan was elated as she flew to the uniform shop to purchase her black skirt, vest and white button-down blouse. She flew home as fast as she could and burst through the front door; breathless, but excited. Videl and Gohan looked at the satisfied expression on their daughter's face and then saw the bag of clothes in her hand.  
  
"Any reason why you're so happy?" Videl asked a Pan who was still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I finally did it mom! I got a job!" Pan replied excitedly.  
  
"And where exactly do you work now?" Gohan didn't want any daughter of his working in a disreputable place.  
  
"Oh Daddy!" Pan sighed as she hugged her father. "I work at the New Age. They hired me on the spot! I start this Friday night."  
  
Pan didn't wait for her parents to respond. She sailed up the stairs to her room where she removed each article of clothing from the bag and placed the items carefully on her bed. She was so pleased that she managed to get a job on her own. On Friday night, she would start as the new hostess for the balcony section of the restaurant and she could not wait. Pan turned on her computer to e-mail Bra (who is currently away studying at a private college) and tell her the good news. She wouldn't tell Trunks yet. The perfect time to surprise him would have to be planned first. Little did she know that she was the one who was going to be surprised.  
  
  
  
AN: So? What did you think? I have a few more chapters to type up. Next up, Pan gets a double surprise, but did she want the good news or the bad news first? Find out in chapter 2! 


	2. Surprise x2 and a Sleepover??

Author's note: hey there, I've finally managed to type out the second chapter of my fic. I hope it's coming along well so far. please review. This is only my second fic and I'd like to know how I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. don't own DBZ or DBGT. yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: SURPRISE x2 AND A SLEEPOVER??  
  
=Friday night=  
  
After her shower, Pan put on her freshly ironed skirt and white blouse and carefully put the tiny black vest over it so that she wouldn't wrinkle anything. She looked herself over in the mirror as she pulled her long, black hair into a tight ponytail. More than anything else, Pan hated skirts, but this one seemed to fit her well. The entire uniform made her look older, more mature. Pan decided to wear the chunky, high-heeled shoes that Bra had left in her closed from her last sleepover six months ago. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:45, almost time for her to get to work so that she could be trained before she started. Grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs and out the door.  
  
"Kasaan, Tousan, I'm going to work!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
It felt so good to say that she was going to work. Finally, she had something to do that would get her out of the house. She hardly did anything since Bra went away to college and Trunks was always too busy at work to spend time with her anymore. But now, she had something else to occupy her time other than studying and training. After a short flight, she arrived at work. She was careful to land a block away and walk the rest of the way so that no one saw her flying. She walked through the front door and made her way to the cashier's station and introduced herself as "the new girl". She was immediately ushered to the waitress area where she was shown where to punch her time card. Her trainer arrived shortly after her and led Pan upstairs to the balcony area. The girl introduced herself before handing her a silver nametag and what appeared to be a pager.  
  
"Hi, I'm Reiko." The girl said as she placed the pager and tag in Pan's outstretched hand. "Put the name tag on the left side of your vest and clip this to the pocket of your skirt. This pager allows downstairs to alert you every time they are sending up a party to be seated (AN: I used to HATE that thing. I ended up hearing it in my sleep!)."  
  
Reiko demonstrated the sound that the pager made when downstairs was trying to get her attention. She then showed Pan the various sections in which customers were to be seated and expressed the importance of balancing the amount of people in each section so that the servers in every section had equal chances of getting tips. With her crash course in hosting over, Pan took her position at the top of the stairs in the line of sight of the hostess downstairs, who intercepted the customers as they arrived. The dinner crowd was beginning to fill the restaurant and she had already seated five parties. Suddenly, she heard two familiar voices as they entered the restaurant. Pan leant over the railing on the balcony to see who had just arrived. To say the least, Pan was completely shocked to see Trunks and Marron enter the restaurant, arm in arm. To make matters worse, the hostess who greeted them proceeded to send them upstairs to be seated. Pan's mouth went dry and her pulse raced as she watched the couple who couldn't take their eyes, or hands for that matter, off of each other as they ascended the staircase. She quickly grabbed two menus from the nearby kiosk, took a deep breath and pasted on her best 'happy-to-help-you' smile (AN: boy have I used THAT pretty often!). They reached the top of the stairs, still gazing at one another, when they heard a familiar voice speak.  
  
"Just the two of you tonight?" Pan asked in her most perky manner possible.  
  
Much to the surprise of Trunks and Marron, Pan stood before them; menus in hand and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Panny, you got a job!"  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Very!" The couple replied in unison then shared a brief giggle.  
  
"Right this way, please." Pan bowed.  
  
She weaved her way between the tables and seated them near the railing so that they could look down on the floor below. Returning to her post at the top of the stairs, Pan had a sick feeling in her stomach and she knew that she wasn't ill. She was still overcoming the shock of finding out about Trunks and Marron. Unfortunately, Pan wasn't as completely over Trunks as she had led herself to believe. Her obsession over him had been defeated, but she still had lingering feelings for the purple-haired saiyan. The rest of the night was uneventful as Pan went about her continuous cycle of seating customers and clearing tables. Closing time approached and Pan, completely exhausted, punched her time card and left. As she flew home, she saw a bright light shoot through the sky. She dismissed it at first as a falling star. However, this falling star was headed straight to Earth! Pan diverted from her path home and flew over to where the object was about to land. There was not shattering explosion or raging inferno, just a simple cloud of dust where it had landed. She suddenly felt a strange, yet familiar ki as she lowered herself to the ground, near what looked like an egg-shaped spaceship. Pan lowered her own ki as she landed softly next to the ship. A hissing release of air pressure startled her as she watched the transparent dome of the egg ship open. On account of the darkness, she could not quite make out the shadowy figure that slowly floated out of the ship and landed on the ground beside it. Pan was overcome by nervousness and her ki jumped momentarily before she quickly got it back under her control. Apparently, this was all the stranger needed to seek her out and turn in her direction.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
It was a distinct, masculine voice. Pan recognized it immediately.  
  
'But it can't be!' she thought. 'I just saw him a few hours ago.'  
  
She walked tentatively towards the shadowed body, which was also moving towards her. Out from the shadow of the ship, the moonlight shone on the face of the stranger, which made Pan jump back slightly in shock. That lavender hair, those blue eyes.  
  
"T-trunks?"  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"  
  
"It's me, Pan. You know, Gohan's daughter."  
  
"Gohan has a daughter? Wow, I was gone longer than I thought." The stranger said to himself. "Can you take me to see him? I promise I have no evil intentions."  
  
"Uh, I guess."  
  
Pan took to the sky and the strange Trunks look-alike - after encapsulating his ship - followed behind her as she flew home. No sooner had she landed, than her father ran out the front door and started to scold her.  
  
"Where in Dende's name have you been? You should have been home and hour ago." he broke off when he saw who had landed beside her.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Mirai Trunks, is that you? Why have you come back? Is it another threat to our timeline?"  
  
A depressed expression crossed over Mirai Trunks' face as he looked away from Gohan. His mouth formed a sand frown that caused his lips to tremble slightly.  
  
"I-it's mother."  
  
"Bulma? Oh no! Please, come inside Mirai Trunks. We can discuss this in there."  
  
Gohan motioned for Mirai Trunks to enter the house. He solemnly followed Gohan inside the house and Pan followed close behind him. So, this was the Mirai Trunks she had heard so much about when she was little. She knew about how he came from the future to warn her dad and the other Z fighters bout the androids and Cell. What she couldn't figure out was why he didn't look as old, if not older, than the Trunks in her time. She watched him as he sat with her father in the living room.  
  
'He doesn't look a day over twenty.'  
  
Apparently, Gohan had also picked up on this.  
  
"So Trunks, how is it that you haven't aged?"  
  
"Well, strangely enough, Cell somehow warped the timelines when he traveled to this time to find the androids. As a result, some timelines move faster than others, such as this one. Mom says that when we manipulated timelines, there can be severely damaging repercussions."  
  
Gohan nodded and decided that he would have to ask the difficult question he'd been avoiding.  
  
"So, how is your mother?"  
  
The morose expression darkened on Mirai Trunks' face. Pan noticed that he appeared to be on the brink of tears. She instantly felt sorry for him. Whatever had happened to his mother had obviously affected him seriously.  
  
"She's getting weaker with each passing day. She didn't want me to spend the rest of my life looking after her since there was nothing else left for me to do. So, she told me to travel back to this time so that I could perhaps find happiness. I don't know if that's possible since I feel like I've betrayed her."  
  
His voice trembled as he spoke and finally failed on the last word. Silent tears began streaming down his face. Pan, who had been standing in the living room the whole time, couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. She sat down beside him and put her arm around him so that he could cry on her shoulder. Pan did not know how this boy was going to find happiness if he was going to be constantly haunted by the memory of his mother.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. Everything's going to be alright." Gohan soothed. "I'm sure Pan has enough space for you in her room, and I assume that you two have already met, so you can spend the night here if you want and Pan can take you to Capsule Corp. in the morning."  
  
Trunks nodded slowly in agreement with Gohan's suggestion. Meanwhile, Pan gaped at her father with a look of complete astonishment. Had her father suddenly lost all common sense? There was no way that Gohan would ever consider letting a boy - especially a boy around her age - sleep over, and in her room no less.  
  
"Is something the matter honey? Do you have to work in the morning?"  
  
Pan snapped her mouth shut, shook her head and stood up to go to her room. She mumbled a "let's go" to Mirai Trunks who also stood up and followed her out of the living room and up the stairs. Once they reached her room, Pan began to clear the junk off of the second bed in her room that Bra would usually use when she'd sleepover. After clearing off the last bit of clothes, books and cds, she motioned to Mirai Trunks to have a seat on the bed. He obeyed silently, removed his sword from his back and placed it on the bed beside him.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I cannot be more congenial company, but I've got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Pan smiled at him as a comfortable silence settled between them. It seemed so strange that this person, who was genetically identical to the Trunks she grew up with and yet, is such a completely different person. Mirai Trunks was far more serious and sensitive than Trunks could ever be. Pan excused herself to change out of her work clothes in the bathroom. After preparing for bed, she returned to her room to find the lights turned off and Mirai Trunks laying on the bed. She knew he wasn't asleep, so as she crawled beneath the covers on her own bed, she whispered to him.  
  
"Goodnight, Mirai Trunks."  
  
Goodnight, Pan." She heard him reply before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So? How is it so far? We now have two Trunkses on the scene. dear, dear. what ever shall we do?  
  
Trunks: "Oooh, pick me! PICK ME! Pan and I still have to have our moment together."  
  
Mirai Trunks: "Hey, that's not fair! I thought you were dating Marron."  
  
Trunks: (giggles nervously) "heh heh, well." 


	3. Twins and Shopping??

Author's Note: Okay, here I go again. I actually have up to Chapter 5 written down in my handy little notebook, but it's hard for me to find the time to type it all out. So, I just type one chapter per day. anyway, on with the show! Oh, and b4 I forget, thankies to Anime Luver (did I spell that right?) for being the first to review my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: uh. do I REALLY have to repeat myself?  
  
= Chapter 3: Twins and Shopping?? =  
  
The next morning, Pan awoke to the tantalizing scent of breakfast being cooked downstairs. Her saiyan blood caused her stomach to growl loudly. She immediately felt embarrassed as she figured her guest must have heard her. To her surprise, she found the other bed empty and neatly made. Remembering that she was to accompany Mirai Truks to Capsule Corp., she quickly scrambled out of bed, changed her clothes, combed her hair before securing it with her favorite bandanna and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Glad you could join us." Videl watched her daughter enter the kitchen and sit down at the table.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I must have overslept."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. Trunks woke up just a little while before you did."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement as he slowly chewed his food. Pan rushed through her breakfast so as to not keep him waiting. Once the dishes had been cleared form the table, Pan and her companion proceeded to leave. Mirai Trunks thanked Gohan and Videl for their kindness as Pan led him to the door. Once they were outside, they took off and headed straight for Capsule Corp. As they flew along, Pan couldn't help but think back to the night before when she saw Trunks with Marron. Noticing a troubled look on her face, Mirai Trunks wondered if he had done something to upset her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Pan broke from her train of thought.  
  
"You look upset. Was it something I said?"  
  
"No, it's not you. Well, technically it IS you, but it's the other you." Pan had confused herself and sighed. "I don't know what it is."  
  
"Oh." Mirai Trunks could not imagine what his present self could have done to her to make her so upset.  
  
"Hey." Pan suddenly had a smile on her face. "I have to find something else to call you 'cause Mirai Trunks takes too long to say (AN: no kidding girlie, it takes too long to type too!). Hmm. how about Mirai-chan? No, that's still too long. Wait, what about Rai-chan?"  
  
"Rai-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, since Mirai-chan was too long, I took of the 'mi' part. So that leaves 'Rai-chan'."  
  
"Rai-chan. I guess I can live with that."  
  
Pan looked over at him and smiled contentedly. Mirai Trunks returned the look and smiled as well. It had been too long since Pan had seen that smile. The present Trunks either had a goofy grin on his face or his inherited Vegeta smirk. Pan hadn't seen Trunks genuinely smile since she was 16. She used to want to melt right into her shoes when she saw that smile. In fact, she felt like melting right there in midair. However, she managed to chide herself into dismissing such ideas immediately.  
  
"Well, here we are." They landed in front of Capsule Corp and walked towards the door.  
  
"It's about time you got here." A familiar voice grunted from behind them.  
  
They turned around to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed and his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"I sensed when you arrived last night, Mirai Trunks. What I hadn't anticipated was you running into the brat here."  
  
"Oh Veggi-sama, he just wanted to see my dad."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, brat. Now go inside, the two of you. I'm sure your mother would be happy to see you."  
  
Mirai Trunks followed Pan inside the rather large house. They found Bulma in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was turning around just when they were entering the kitchen because of the noise Vegeta had made by slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Dammit Vegeta! What the hell did the door ever do to you?"  
  
She turned around to face the two intruders in her kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, it's about time you woke u-" She stopped when she recognized who stood before her.  
  
"H-hi mom."  
  
"Mirai Trunks! Why are you here? Nothing's wrong is there?"  
  
Mirai Trunks suddenly had this mournful look again as he looked at Bulma. Pan noticed this change right away and decided to intervene.  
  
:"Bulma, why don't you and Mirai Trunks talk about this in the living room. I'll finish breakfast if you want."  
  
Bulma simply nodded to Pan and motioned a rather distraught looking Trunks to follow her to the living room. Pan turned towards the multitude of eggs Bulma was in the process of frying. As she expertly flipped each egg without breaking a yolk, she placed four more slices of bread into the nearby toaster. Although she was quite occupied, Pan felt another familiar ki approaching her from behind. Trunks had just woke up and felt two kis in the house other than his mom and dad. As he sleepily stumbled down the stairs, he spotted Pan busying herself in the kitchen. A mischievous thought crossed his mind and he proceeded to sneak up behind her. Just as he came near enough to grab her from behind, an arm flew back and elbowed him squarely in the stomach.  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
"Serves you right for thinking you could sneak up on me."  
  
Pan threw him a triumphant smirk from over her shoulder. Trunks straightened up and walked towards the piles of steaming food on the counter beside Pan. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began helping himself to the food before him.  
  
"So who's our visitor?" He was forking large amounts of eggs onto his plate.  
  
"You are."  
  
Pan was being cryptic and Trunks was left confused. She smiled at this and gave him a sly sideways glance.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
She was enjoying playing mind games with him and since he wasn't fully awake, she had the upper hand. Just then, Bulma re-entered the kitchen and saw the progress Pan was making with breakfast. She saw Trunks standing near her with his heaping plate of food (AN: hee hee! Piggie!).  
  
"Oh Trunks, you're really awake this time." Now Trunks was even more confused. "Hang on, honey, I have someone I want you to meet. Trunks! Come here, hon!"  
  
"Mom, I'm right here."  
  
Present Trunks looked like the gears in his brain were failing terribly to function properly. Pan was cracking up on the inside by just watching his clueless reaction. Mirai Trunks appeared in the kitchen entryway and looked at who had called him. Then, sensing another ki, he looked over to where Present Trunks stood and froze. The two men stared at one another in amazement. Pan turned away from her cooking to watch this with interest. She was experiencing every girls' fantasy just then; two Trunkses in the same room. This was too much!  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"It's like looking in a mirror. So, I guess you're Mirai me?"  
  
"I. guess."  
  
"Trunks, sweetie, do you have any other clothes?" Bulma interrupted since she had been looking at Mirai Trunks in his black shirt, pants and Capsule Corp. jacket.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Alright. Pan dear, would you mind taking Trunks shopping for some clothes? By the way, I appreciate you finishing breakfast for me. I'd ask you two to stay and eat, but I assume that Videl has fed you already."  
  
"No problem at all, Bulma."  
  
"Perfect! Let me go get you some money. Don't go anywhere."  
  
"So, you're letting the runt here take you shopping?" Trunks turned towards Mirai Trunks who just shrugged in response.  
  
"That's right. It will be just like shopping with you Trunks, only not as annoying." Pan was slightly angered with Trunks for his indirect comment on her size.  
  
Trunks gave an indignant look and began to shovel into the plate of food he was still holding. Pan wrinkled her nose in disgust at Trunks' blatant gluttony.  
  
"I onf hee y ee canf bow y clofes." Trunks muffled with a mouthful of food. (Translation: "I don't see why he can't borrow my clothes.")  
  
"For Dende's sake, Trunks, you two already look alike. You want torture him further by making him dress like you?" Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"'ey!"  
  
Mirai Trunks was intrigued by watching the banter between the two. Pan was certainly a force to be reckoned with once she was provoked. He recognized that her spirit came from Gohan. Bulma eventually returned and calmly broke up the small verbal battle going on in her kitchen. Pan smiled, satisfied that she managed to get in the final insult. She was called over to where Bulma stood. Bulma handed her the Capsule Corp. credit card and instructed them to both make sure they got everything that Mirai Trunks would need. As they flew to the Mall, Pan filled him in on everything that had happened in her timeline since he'd left after the Cell Games. Mirai Trunks listened silently with his mouth slightly agape. It was amazing how much had taken place.  
  
"So you and Trunks must be pretty close after the time you two spent in space together." Pan shrugged.  
  
"We were always close ever since he used to baby-sit me. Nowadays, we just enjoy annoying each other."  
  
"You two never dated?"  
  
"Well, look at it this way, he's 14 years older than me so I doubt that would go over well with everyone. Although there was a point in time I would have given anything to go out with him, but that time has since passed." She admitted and blushed slightly. "Why the sudden interest in my relationship with Trunks, Rai-chan?"  
  
"I was just watching the two of you go at it in the kitchen back there and I guess it just got me wondering." He shrugged.  
  
'Don't worry about us, Rai-chan. That's the way we always are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PHEW! Well folks, my hands are tired and I can't type anymore. Chapter 3 was supposed to be much longer but I'll just have to split it into Chapters 3 & 4. Thank you all for your reviews so far! I'm gonna finish this fic if it kills me now! 


	4. A Brief Spar and Marriage??

Author's Note: I had no idea that I would get this kind of reaction from my fic. You like me, you REALLY like me!!! Anyway, I'm just glad that I can finally post this fic for y'all to read. And so, the story continues, Mirai Trunks and Pan go shopping-  
  
Disclaimer: I'm an unimaginative peasant who cannot create her own characters so I must use those that others have created as bases for my story. Happy now?  
  
= CHAPTER 4: A BRIEF SPAR AND MARRIAGE?? =  
  
When they arrived at the mall, neither of them knew where to start. As they went in and out of every store, Pan let Mirai Trunks more or less choose his own outfits, with the exception of a few that made him look too handsome to pass up (AN: hmm, they must've bought the whole store. I can't think of anything that wouldn't look good on my Trunksie!). Pan usually hated when Bra used to take her shopping and Trunks always whined when Bra dragged him along as well, but with Mirai Trunks, it was actually fun to watch as he tried on outfit after outfit. They returned a couple hours later (AN: sorry folks. I couldn't do a whole mall shopping scene since I kept having visions of Trunks standing before 3 mirrors in a pimp suit and hearing the 'Clueless' theme song in the background ^_^!) both with an armful of bags, exhausted but satisfied. Bulma saw the two as they trudged through the door with their cargo and asked if they needed any help.  
  
"No Bulma-san. But you could tell us where we can put all of this."  
  
"I think you can put them in your old overnight room, Pan. You know where it is."  
  
Pan nodded and instructed Mirai Trunks to follow her up the stairs to the guest bedroom. They entered the room and Pan saw that it hadn't been disturbed since the last time she had slept over. Pan used that room the most since Bra would have her spend the night as much as possible. Because of this, the room had become her home away from home. There were clothes in the closet and even pictures on the dresser. Mirai Trunks picked up one of the pictures and looked at it. It was of Pan, Bra and both of their entire families. Pan, who was 14 in the picture was pulling noodles out of her hair and everyone else had food of some sort on them, but they were all smiling except for Vegeta, of course, who stood off to the side with his arms crossed and frowning slightly.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Oh, that? That was taken quite a few years ago when Bulma decided to have this big picnic one weekend. I can't remember why, but a food fight broke out between Bra, Goten, Trunks and myself." Pan giggled and continued. "Grandpa Goku was yelling at us because we were wasting the food that he had every intention of eating. After a while everyone ended up joining in and slinging food at each other. I think even Vegeta ended up in the middle of that."  
  
"Must be nice to have so many happy memories about people who care about you."  
  
"They care about you too, you know. You're a part of a huge, extended family now."  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged and replaced the picture. Pan had moved all of her things from the room and encapsulated them so that Mirai Trunks would have plenty of space for his new wardrobe. It took quite a while to pack everything away. Once they finished, Bulma called them downstairs to have lunch. As they sat at the table while Bulma shared out the food, Trunks returned home with Marron in tow. Bulma invited them both to have lunch, so they sat side by side across from Pan and Mirai Trunks. They had all begun to eat when Bulma asked Trunks to try and fetch Vegeta from the gravity room.  
  
"He usually hates eating together like this but I think this is a special occasion." Bulma looked towards Mirai Trunks.  
  
Pan had been chewing a mouthful of food when Trunks returned. Before sitting down, he greeted Marron with a kiss, which caused Pan's ki to suddenly rise uncontrollably.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
She muttered under her breath as she tried to stare intently at her plate; however, when she glanced up, she noticed both Trunkses looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Heh heh. I bit my tongue."  
  
Silently cursing saiyan hearing, she was rescued from further explanation when Vegeta entered the room and sat wordlessly at the table. Everyone ate in silence for about 5 minutes before Bulma decided to make conversation.  
  
"So, how was the shopping trip, Pan? I know how much you hate it, but I appreciated you doing this."  
  
"Everything went fine, Bulma-san. I think Mirai Trunks is very happy with what he got."  
  
Vegeta suddenly interrupted with a loud snort.  
  
"Well, if you two are quite finished discussing wardrobe matters, I would like to return to my training. Mirai Trunks and the brat are welcome to join me if they choose."  
  
Vegeta got up from his seat and departed without another word. Pan looked to Mirai Trunks to see if he wanted to follow. He, in turn, looked at Bulma who nodded slightly. They both thanked her for lunch before they too left. As they entered the gravity room, they were immediately aware of two large energy blasts headed directly towards them. Pan counteracted the first one with a ki blast of her own and looked over to see Mirai Trunks standing directly in the path of the second without so much as a hint of fear on his face.  
  
"Rai-chan, watch out!" Pan witnessed the impending disaster.  
  
She soon realized that he deliberately stood in the path of the blast and he was waiting for it to approach. At the very last moment, Mirai Trunks deflected the blast and it exploded behind him.  
  
"Well done, brats. Now let's see you both take me on."  
  
Vegeta powered up to SSJ3 and took his stance in anticipation of an attack. They both flew at Vegeta with a myriad of punches, kicks and ki attacks. At first, their technique was clumsy and uncoordinated. But soon, they automatically synchronized their movements without one work of instruction spoken between them. They had to eventually power up to SSJ2 in order to keep up with Vegeta, who was putting up one hell of a defense. The sparring continued for well over an hour until all three were completely exhausted. Everyone emerged from the gravity room with at least a dozen scratches and burns. They stumbled past the living room - where Bulma, Trunks and Marron sat - on their way to the regeneration tanks.  
  
"I will continue to train you two like this every Saturday." Vegeta commanded between grunts.  
  
The three observers of this in the living room watched the weary fighters go by in amazement. Not because they all looked terrible, but because Pan and Mirai Trunks had managed to inflict as much damage on Vegeta as he had on them. Trunks suddenly felt a twinge of guilt when he realized how much he'd been neglecting his training recently. While in the regeneration tanks, neither Pan nor Mirai Trunks had any idea that each one was thinking about the other. Pan knew that she had just discovered the perfect sparring partner. It was incredible how the timing of their attacks seemed to suddenly coordinate themselves. It was almost as if they could read each other's minds. Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks was pondering the concept of a ¼ saiyan female with a fighting skill and determination that equally matched his own. In his timeline, female saiyans were nothing but legend, a fairytale of sorts. He never would have imagined that he would ever meet one, let alone train with one. Pan's tank began to drain and she awoke from her reverie. The door opened and she saw Mirai Trunks right outside of the tank waiting for her. Still looking at him, Pan tripped while trying to step out of the tank and fell against him. He instinctively put his arms around her to steady her as she scrambled out of the tank. She looked up and directly into his cerulean eyes. A slight blush appeared simultaneously across both their noses. Pan stood up straight and slightly backed away from him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Mirai Trunks brushed a stray hair out of his face.  
  
At that moment, both of their stomachs began to growl loudly. They both blushed furiously this time and Pan began to laugh.  
  
"Hungry." She replied.  
  
"And to think that we just ate.'  
  
They both laughed and proceeded to the kitchen to find whatever food they could. Instead, they found Vegeta apparently on the same type of quest as they were.  
  
"I'm assuming that at least one of you knows what to do with this stuff." The Saiyan Prince growled angrily at the variety of items in the refrigerator.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
Mirai Trunks stepped politely in front of Vegeta and began pulling various things from the fridge. Pan and Vegeta watched in silence as he chopped and stirred ingredients together in a large pan. It began to smell delicious, which made Pan's stomach gurgle even louder. She tried to mentally beg it to quiet down. Mirai Trunks finished the food rather quickly and evenly shared it out onto 3 plates. They all eagerly sat down to eat.  
  
"Well, it appears that the woman has trained you well. The brat here could use a husband like you."  
  
Mirai Trunks turned crimson and choked on his food.  
  
"VEGETA-SAN!!!" Pan screamed in embarrassment.  
  
"Do not raise your voice at me, brat. Besides now that I have two sons I might as well make sure that at least one of them chooses the right mate."  
  
Mirai Trunks managed to swallow what he had been gagging on. Vegeta finished the rest of his food and left the table and the two young saiyans speechless. Pan had also turned an unprecedented shade of red and looked at Mirai Trunks, her eyes wide with fear. He looked back and mirrored her expression. They both focused their attention fully on their food and attempted to avoid looking at each other. Pan finished her food and looked at the clock. She realized that she had to go to work in a couple of hours.  
  
"I gotta go to work soon."  
  
She was wondering how she could say goodbye to him without looking directly at him as she headed for the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Hey, Pan?"  
  
"Yes?" She saw the brooding expression on his face again.  
  
"Are they hiring anyone else at your job?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Well, mom wants to get me into school and she says that she'll pay for it, but I'd like to make some of my own money."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I'll talk to my boss tonight and see if anything is open. I hope you don't mind working in a restaurant."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Okay then. See you around, Rai-chan." Pan waved goodbye as she left.  
  
"Bye, Pan."  
  
Pan flew home happily and greeted her parents as she walked through the door. Videl and Gohan looked at each other questioningly. They hadn't seen their daughter so happy since before Bra left for college. However, both had an inkling that Pan's happiness was somehow linked to the arrival of Mirai Trunks.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, here Chapter 4 appears by popular demand. Thanks to all you encouraging people for your reviews demanding more, More, MORE! I must warn you, don't get too comfortable with the idea of Pan and Mirai Trunks. Remember, there is supposed to be a dilemma in which she can't choose which Trunks she prefers. Expect the story to twist in Present Trunks' favor in the coming chapters. So far I only have one vote in favor of Pan choosing Mirai Trunks. I'll be keeping track as more chapters are posted. 


	5. Goten's Theory and a Nighttime Rendezvou...

Author's Note: Thanks to the kind suggestion of Chibi Tenshi I have changed my settings so that both signed-in and anonymous reviews can be posted for my fic. It's so great to get so much feedback from y'all. Anyway, I've been receiving votes in favor of Mirai Trunks; however I want my readers to make an educated decision. So, the story continues and we get to see a little more of Pan's relationship with the Present Trunks. Hmm, I'm beginning to wonder if I should tally votes or decide the story on who can give me the best explanation as to who Pan should choose and why. (bangs head in frustration) okay, I'm just gonna type out the next chapter and take it from there.  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 5: GOTEN'S THEORY AND A NIGHTTIME RENDEZVOUS?? =  
  
As Pan showered to get ready for work, she reflected back to Vegeta's little 'suggestion'. Remembering this caused her to blush all over again. She had to admit that Mirai Trunks was a pretty cool guy, but she couldn't picture herself married to him. Besides, the way Vegeta always carries on about the rivalry between him and her grandfather, she couldn't figure out whey he'd want her to be related to him. Pan decided to dismiss any ideas. She was soon to be 20, but marriage was the last thing on her mind. Pan talked with her boss when she arrived at work about a position for Mirai Trunks. Luckily they needed a new waiter and were willing to hire him. The rest of the night was uneventful for Pan as she went about her duties as balcony hostess. After helping the servers clean up, Pan clocked out and left. As she stepped outside of the restaurant, a familiar car pulled up in front of her and the window rolled down.  
  
"Need a ride home, Pan?" She smiled at the driver as she approached the car.  
  
"What are you doing here Uncle Goten?"  
  
"I'm going to see Gohan and he told me you were working tonight so I decided to pick you up on my way." Pan got into the car with her uncle.  
  
"So, I hear that you've been getting chummy with Mirai Trunks."  
  
"You make it sound like it's some kind of rumor."  
  
"I don't know, is it?" Pan raised an eyebrow and looked at her uncle.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Don't think I didn't know about your 'little' - and I use the term lightly - crush Trunks, Panny. I just hope your feelings haven't subconsciously transferred over to Mirai Trunks. It wouldn't be fair to either of you if you built a relationship as a substitution for what you couldn't have." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm 19 years old, Uncle Goten. I'm not that naïve anymore."  
  
"That may be true, but I'm afraid that this situation may be more complicated than you think."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Goten gave her a knowing smile but refused to answer. They had arrived at the house and both emerged the car without a word to one another. Pan occasionally glanced over at Goten as they walked towards the door to see if his face could confirm or deny whether or not he really did know something she didn't. Unfortunately, he remained silent with the same smile on is face. Pan sighed in frustration and entered the house. She greeted her parents before excusing herself to retire to her room. She sat on her bed in deep contemplation of Goten's mysterious comment. Pan tried to divert her thoughts and wondered if she should call Mirai Trunks and tell him about his job. He was supposed to start the following day, but she thought it might be too late to call him. The red numbers of her alarm clock glared 10:45 on her dresser. Not knowing what to do, she sighed and opened her bedroom window. A whim struck her and she proceeded to fly out of her window and out into the night. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, she just felt like flying with the cool night air on her face and blowing through her hair. Suddenly, she got the unmistakable feeling that she was being followed. Pan had no idea who could know that she was out flying since she was careful enough to suppress her ki when she flew out the window. Slightly annoyed that someone had dared to disturb her solo flight, Pan stopped abruptly in midair and turned around to face whoever had been following her. Turning all the way around, Pan's eyes met up with a pair of blue ones that were intermittently obstructed by errant strands of lavender hair blowing across them. These eyes looked playfully at her as they challenged her apparently irritated glare.  
  
"Why the hell are you following me, Trunks?"  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one who can enjoy a nighttime flight, you know. I just happened to see you go by and tried to catch up with you."  
  
"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be out with Marron or something?" Pan noticed a slight change in Trunks' expression.  
  
"Marron and I are kinda at odds with one another right now."  
  
"Oh Dende, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay, you didn't mean to."  
  
"I know, but I just feel bad for being so insensitive."  
  
"It's not like it's something I'm not accustomed to."  
  
"Yeah, but I was taught not to treat someone you care about like that." Pan blushed slightly at the realization of what she'd said. Trunks smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Panny."  
  
"What in Dende's name am I going to have to do to get everyone to stop calling me that?"  
  
"Stop calling you what Panny?"  
  
Pan punched him hard on his shoulder and flew off at a speed just slow enough for him to catch up with her.  
  
"So why are you out here? I don't think Gohan is aware that his precious daughter is flying around at night and alone no less."  
  
"I just wanted to wind down from working before I went to sleep." Trunks was not about to buy into her nonchalant excuse.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean 'is that all'?"  
  
"Come on, Panny. I've known you for your whole life. You never just fly off unless you've got a million things on your mind." Pan smiled.  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"So, what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Not yet anyway. I don't have enough information yet." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I know we haven't seen much of each other lately, but don't think that you can't come to me with your problems anymore."  
  
"I know, Trunks. Thank you."  
  
Pan hadn't seen that look on Trunks' face since the time she'd broken up with her first boyfriend. She was too afraid to tell her father that he'd broken her heart for fear that Gohan would go out and blast him into oblivion. So she went to find Trunks and confided in him. As she cried on his shoulder, he had the same expression as he did now; concerned and caring at the same time.  
  
'Protective love, just like a brother.' Pan thought.  
  
They landed in a clearing and Pan stretched out on the grass to look up at the night sky. Trunks sat on the ground next to her and motioned for her to come closer. Pan sat up and shifted so that her heat rested on Trunks' lap; just like how she used to do when she was little.  
  
"So tell me what you've been up to lately. We haven't gotten together to talk since before Bra left for college and during class time isn't exactly convenient."  
  
Pan proceeded to tell him about her progress at college and about her life in general. It felt good to just sit and talk with Trunks. He was right, they hadn't really talked in a long time. Sure, they saw each other when they had Sociology together, but Pan's classes were scheduled so close together that she had no time to socialize after her class. Somehow, fate saw it fit that they should meet this night and catch up on what the other had been doing.  
  
"What about you, Mr. President? What exciting things have been happening in your life?" Pan looked away from the sky and directly into his face. He gazed down at her with a soft smile.  
  
"I wish exciting things have been happening, but it's just business as usual. I guess dating Marron for a month could qualify as exciting, though."  
  
That ruined the moment for Pan. She went back to looking at the stars and became silent. She was enjoying a candid conversation with Trunks a in a secluded area with her head in his lap and he just had to go and mention that he was dating Marron.  
  
'Whoa, get a grip on yourself! You're not obsessed with him anymore, remember?"  
  
"Where's that mind of yours wandering to now?" Trunks interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I was just wondering if one of those stars up there could be grandpa." She lied.  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?"  
  
"I miss him a lot. He had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known."  
  
"Well, he certainly made our trip into space - interesting."  
  
Trunks tried to think of a better word but ended up just laughing. Pan joined in his laughter as she remembered their adventures in space. She was thoroughly enjoying this conversation but she knew she had to return home before anyone realized she was missing.  
  
"Trunks what time is it?"  
  
She abruptly turned her head towards him to ask him and a chunk of her hair landed across her face. Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
"About 12:15."  
  
He gently brushed the hair out of Pan's face and lazily ran his hand through it. Pan slowly sat up and faced him. They shared a moment of silence as they looked at one another before getting up to leave. Trunks insisted that he fly with her home so at least if she was caught, she wouldn't be in as much trouble as she would if she returned alone (AN: Perhaps that was still a bad idea because I can only imagine what Gohan would think of his Panny being out late at night and alone with Trunks.).  
  
"That was fun, thanks."  
  
"Don't forget what I said about you coming to me with your problems. I meant what I said."  
  
"I won't. Thank you for listening to my ramblings, Trunks."  
  
"No problem. Goodnight, Pan."  
  
"Goodnight, Trunks."  
  
He flew off after he made sure that she was safely in her room. Pan changed her clothes and lay down on her bed. Now she was even more confused than before she'd flown out of her window. At least then she had come to terms with Trunks' relationship with Marron and was beginning to accept it. Now, she'd just spent over an hour with him and they didn't even engage in their usual banter of snide remarks. She was suddenly reminded of all the reasons why she'd fallen for him when she was younger.  
  
'No! I'm not doing this to myself again!' Pan mentally cursed herself.  
  
Then, there was her Uncle Goten's theory about her friendship with Mirai Trunks. Pan put her hand to her head as she was beginning to feel slightly dizzy. Trying to decide her feelings towards one Trunks was a problem in itself. Now another one has been thrown into the mix and the problem has doubled. Pan tried to empty her mind of the frustrating thoughts and eventually fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There you have it! The problem just got a little more complicated didn't it? What DOES Goten know that he keeps hanging it over Pan's head? And Trunks and Pan are suddenly civil to one another? This IS getting quite difficult, ne? 


	6. Good News for Rai-chan and Trunks has a ...

Author's note: You know what makes this fic kind of interesting? I don't even know who I'd prefer Pan with. When I first started writing this fic in my notebook, I wanted her to end up with Mirai Trunks. As the story started to come together there was this tiny voice in my head (yes, I hear voices. It is confirmed. I am crazy.) that kept saying "what about the other Trunks? Doesn't he at least deserve a second glance? He's ONLY known this girl for her entire life." So I listen to the voice and nod my head in agreement. However, I've been receiving numerous reviews requesting the same ending that I originally had planned (one of them said that Pan should pick Mirai since he pretty much has nothing, which happened to be one of my reasons when I first started this fic. I mean, hello? He travels all the way back to the present timeline to find happiness and the Present Trunks gets the girl?). I must warn you all that the story is about to get slightly twisty, but until I receive more votes for the Present Trunks, I already have my original ending in mind. So, here we go!  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 6: GOOD NEWS FOR RAI-CHAN AND TRUNKS HAS A PLAN?? =  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Pan flew to Capsule Corp. to tell Mirai Trunks about his new job. She had to take him to finish the application process so that he could begin work that evening. When she arrived, it was Bulma who answered the door.  
  
"Hey Pan. You came to see Mirai Trunks?" Pan nodded. "It's so great that you and him are becoming friends. I can kinda see why my future self would have sent him back here. He's such a quiet kid; he needs to be around more people."  
  
"I have some good news for him. Is he up yet?"  
  
"He got that job where you work?" Pan nodded again. "I don't see why he won't accept the position I offered him at Capsule Corp."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Bulma-san. I'm sure he's just accustomed to being independent." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you want to try and talk to him, he's in the gravity room training with Vegeta. He won't admit it to me, but he's so happy that he finally has a son who wants to train with him that he's in there every day with the poor boy." Pan giggled and headed towards the gravity room.  
  
Pan was about to go to the intercom to ask if Vegeta would give Mirai Trunks a break so that she can talk to him, but knowing Vegeta's reaction, she decided to try a more drastic measure. Being careful to keep her guard up, Pan opened the door to the gravity room and entered unannounced. Apparently, Vegeta had sensed her from the time she entered and deliberately an extremely powerful energy blast in her direction. Mirai Trunks attempted to warn her when he saw where Vegeta's blast was heading. However, Pan was already prepared. Just to avoid any injury, she powered up into SSJ and dissipated the blast with her own. Both Vegeta and Mirai Trunks dropped out of SSJ2 and faced Pan, who still stood by the entrance.  
  
"I assume that the brat wants to talk to you." Vegeta snarled, strolled past Pan and exited the gravity room.  
  
Pan's hair changed back from spiky gold to straight black and her eyes lost their green-blue luster and returned to brown (AN: Are Pan's eyes brown or blue? I always remember them as being brown, but I've read a lot of fics in which her eyes were blue. Anyway, *~shrugs and continues~*).  
  
"You came to train?" Pan shook her head. "Then what possessed you to just waltz in here without telling Vegeta?"  
  
"If I had asked to talk to you over the intercom, he most likely would have growled something about how you two were busy and I should come back later, or he'd probably just ignore me altogether. My way ALWAYS gets his attention."  
  
Mirai Trunks stared incredulously at Pan, who was giving him her best confident smirk. He had never known anyone, besides his mother, to stand up to his father like that, especially not a quarter-saiyan girl. Mirai Trunks was almost glad his mother sent him back. He would never have met any of the interesting people in the future that he helped to create.  
  
"Rai-chan? Hello?" Pan waved a hand back and forth in front of Mirai Trunks' face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry."  
  
"Well, I was about to tell you about your new job, but you spaced out on me."  
  
"I got the job?"  
  
"Pretty much, all you have to do is go meet them and finish the application process first."  
  
"But I can't tell them anything about my history."  
  
"Don't worry. Just say you're from out of town, you're living with your cousin and you've never worked before."  
  
"If you think that will work -"  
  
"Of course it will! Now go get changed 'cause I'm taking you there myself."  
  
They left the gravity room together and Mirai Trunks rushed upstairs to go shower and change. Pan decided to lounge in the living room while she waited. She flopped down on the sofa and was about to turn on the television.  
  
"Hey Panny! You didn't get caught after your little escapade last night, did ya?" Pan nearly flew through the roof after being startled by a voice from behind.  
  
"Dammit, Trunks! Why can't you be like normal people and let me see you before you start talking to me?"  
  
"Hmm, lets see - NO!"  
  
"Bakayaro." Pan muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Trunks eventually moved from where he stood in the entryway of the living room and went to sit beside Pan on the sofa.  
  
"So what are you doing here? You came to spar with dad?"  
  
Pan was about to reply with a clever retort when her memory flashed back to the night before. She suddenly decided to hold her tongue.  
  
"No, but now that you mention it, I think you should go spar with him."  
  
"Me!?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear you've been neglecting your training. Tsk-tsk." She wagged a finger at him. "Shame on you, Trunks."  
  
"Hey, some people don't have to run a multi-national corporation." He sulked.  
  
Mirai Trunks entered the living room and Pan turned in his direction after sensing his presence. Pan stared in awe at what she saw. He had put on one of the outfits they had bought at the mall; black jeans and shoes with a dark green button-down shirt. Trunks noticed Pan's reaction and started to whine.  
  
"That's not fair, Pan! You never drool over meeee!"  
  
~WHACK!~  
  
Pan smacked Trunks upside the head.  
  
"That's because you never look THAT good, baka."  
  
Pan got up from the couch and ushered Mirai Trunks to the door. Before they exited, she smiled sweetly and innocently at Trunks.  
  
"I hope you consider my suggestion about training again. You'd never live it down if I became stronger than you."  
  
With that said, Pan and Mirai Trunks went out the door and straight into the sky. Trunks sighed as he watched them fly off. He knew Pan was right about him neglecting his training. Pan hadn't sparred with him in ages and he wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't keep up with her. And now Mirai Trunks is around who clearly has more fighting spirit to go against his father and more free time to hang out with Pan and he'd probably start hanging with Goten as well. Trunks was faced with the realization that if he didn't do something soon, he'd be replaced as best son and best friend.  
  
'But it's pointless to compete with Mirai Trunks.' He thought.  
  
Fortunately, the genius side of Trunks' genetics awakened (AN: it's about time!) and he had a brilliant brainstorm.  
  
'We're basically the same person, so there should be some similarities personality-wise. We might just be able to work together on this to create a balance between us.'  
  
Trunks sat back on the sofa and began to ponder his notion further. The idea certainly had merit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aha! We now have the promise of an alliance between the two Trunkses. It can't get any better than two cuties working together towards a common good. This is actually the last chapter that I have written down in my notebook, but do not fear. I am in the process of writing the next chapter. You can expect it up in a few days. Until then, arigatou and sayonara! 


	7. Tie Shopping and The Old Switcharoo??

Author's Note: I'm so glad everyone loved that last chappie. I really had a lot of fun writing it. Seems that the fave quote is now "That's not fair, Pan! You never drool over meeee!" That actually happens to be my favorite part of the story too. I had a good little giggle when I wrote that part. Anyway, I am delivering the next chapter of my fic, as promised and earlier than I expected. What can I say, my creativity has been reactivated thanks to your encouragement. Well, back to the story!  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 7: TIE SHOPPING AND THE OLD SWITCHAROO? =  
  
Things went just as smoothly at the restaurant as Pan had promised. He was introduced as Rai Briefs, close cousin of Capsule Corp. President, Trunks Briefs. This somewhat sought to explain their identical features. He is currently residing with his cousin after just moving to Satan City. Although he hadn't any past jobs, references were not needed since he was the relative of a community figurehead. Mirai Trunks was to begin that evening since the female had been complaining about the weight they have to carry when serving large tables (AN: Trust me, I give those girls a lot of credit for what they can carry). Luckily, Pan had made sure that they bought work clothes for Mirai Trunks during their last trip to the mall. Only one thing was missing.  
  
"Rai-chan, we've gotta get you a tie."  
  
And so, for the next hour, the two traveled from store to store searching for just the right tie for Mirai Trunks. While searching confusedly through a myriad of ties in all patterns, colors and sizes, Mirai Trunks was surprised when Pan suddenly appeared in front of him with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I've found it!"  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The perfect tie for you!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Mirai Trunks looked down to see something clutched in Pan's right hand. She held it up for him to see. He laughed when he saw it, but she was right, it was perfect. Pan had somehow managed to find a black silk tie with the seven dragonballs printed on it.  
  
"See? I knew you'd like it."  
  
"But how do we pay for it? We returned mom's credit card, remember?"  
  
"Rai-chan, you worry too much."  
  
Pan walked over to the cashier and handed her the tie. While the girl typed furiously on her keyboard, Pan pulled some bills from her pocket and handed them to the cashier. Pan collected her change and receipt, thanked the girl and returned to where Mirai Trunks stood and handed him the bag with is brand new tie inside.  
  
"You really didn't have to do that, you know."  
  
"Oh, forget about it. You can think of it as a kind of "welcome home" gift, okay? Now let's go back to Capsule Corp. I hope Bulma made something 'cause I just spent our lunch money." Mirai Trunks shook his head slowly.  
  
"Pan, you're amazing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They left the store and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Fortunately for them, Bulma had ordered out and they returned to find 10 deliverymen straining under the weight of over two-dozen bags of food. They gave them a hand with the bags while Bulma paid for the food. This particular meal proceeded uneventfully with the usual chitchat (AN: Pan seems to be eating her a lot recently, ne?) after which, Pan departed to return home. This left Trunks free to talk to Mirai Trunks before he left for work later.  
  
:"Hey Trunks, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks, what is it?"  
  
"Okay, first of all, I have to find something else to call you 'cause that just freaked the hell out of me. (AN: Yeah, me too buddy.)"  
  
"I know. Well, you can call me Rai-chan like Pan does." Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pan, ne? You two really have been spending a lot of time together." Mirai Trunks blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well anyway, I had a thought this morning and I was wondering if you'd help me out."  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"Here it is. I've been failing miserably at trying to handle my family, my friends and my job since mom has me locked in that office 23 hours a a day. So I need your help with juggling this."  
  
"What exactly are you implying?"  
  
"Well, in the interest of avoiding favoritism of one of us over the other, and since you've got more spare time than I do -"  
  
"You're suggesting that we secretly switch places?"  
  
"Well, yes and no."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Mom and dad will know since they can tell us apart, but the general public won't. Mom will be pleased to see that you're taking an interest in the business and Dad will be happy that both his sons are willing to train with him. Besides, this won't be a permanent switch, just for maybe a day or two at a time. Plus, we both get to see what the other's life is like."  
  
"Will Pan know?"  
  
"I don't want to tell her just yet. I think it will be quite interesting to hear what she says about each of us to the other. That hint of curiosity in your voice indicates that you're a bit intrigued as well (AN: Trunks is a cunning one, isn't he?)." Mirai Trunks smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll go along with it, but let's not start this until I've settled into my job so that I can fill you in on what it entails when you take my place."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They shook each other's hand and exchanged a slight smirk. They may have been raised differently, but they were still, essentially, the same person. It was a plan that benefited them both - and they knew it.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What's this? A conspiracy between my lavender-haired hotties? Who knew Mirai Trunks had it in him? Then again, he IS Vegeta's son. Sounds like a well thought out plan. I predict some interesting divulgences down the road. Well, I gotta go write the next chappie! 


	8. The First Day and Pan said What??

Author's Note: Just to keep you all in the loop, here are the current stats on the Mira vs. Present Trunks vote: Mirai Trunks: 7 votes Undecided: 3 votes Present Trunks: 0 votes Poor Trunksie, looks like the majority wants Pan to be with Rai-chan. A lot of you are right though, there aren't that many M/P fics out there. All the ones I've found were either incomplete or Pan ended up with the Present Trunks. I did find one in which she chose Mirai Trunks but in that fic, Mirai was like 50 or something and she was only 19 or 20 so that kinda freaked me out.  
  
Additional Author's Note: So, I'm washing my hair and I started pondering why use 'HFIL' instead of 'Hell' in DBZ/GT? Then it came to me. It's an acronym! Wanna know what it means? Had a Fight and I Lost! Get it, HFIL? ~ahem~ please excuse my lunacy.  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 8: THE FIRST DAY AND PAN SAID WHAT?? =  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks had been working at his job for about a week before he and Trunks decided to give their plan a test run. Trunks waited for him to return from work one night and the two of them spent over three hours outlining the basics of how to be each other.  
  
"So what do you know about running a business, Mirai?"  
  
"I helped out mom a bit in my time, but Capsule Corp. wasn't as lucrative as it is here since half the population was destroyed."  
  
"Don't worry, it's a piece of cake. Just sign whatever they bring to you - I'll show you my signature later - and make it look like you're paying attention in meetings. It doesn't matter if you miss anything, my secretary takes all the notes and I just read them afterwards."  
  
"Sounds simple enough."  
  
"If you have any questions, I'll give you my cell number so that you can reach me. Now, how about you? Any details I should know?"  
  
"Not much, all you have to do is take your tables' orders and carry lots of plates at once. Here's a floor plan of how the tables are set up in the restaurant." Mirai Trunks pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a crude layout plan on it. "The sections are numbered 1 through 6 and are divided here, here and here. When they assign you to a section, you serve only those tables, got it?"  
  
"So far."  
  
"Okay, there's this computer that the servers use to send the orders to the kitchen to be prepared. I'm still not too clear on everything it does, but here are the basic commands you should know. If you're stuck, ask one of the other servers. They'll be glad to help you since you're new." Mirai Trunks handed him another sheet of paper with the different menus and options in the computer.  
  
"I see you came well prepared."  
  
"Well, we've got to do this properly, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how long do we switch for?"  
  
"Just one day. We'll trade notes at the end of the day to see how we both managed so that we can work out any problems that may arise."  
  
"Okay, but I have one more question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do I REALLY have to wear those dorky glasses? I mean, when did you start using those anyway?"  
  
"I always thought they made me look more professional."  
  
"You've seen Gohan in his glasses, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he looks like a genuine geek."  
  
"You should look in a mirror once in a while."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, never mind. If that's a part of your 'image' then I'll wear them, but I won't like it."  
  
"I am most grateful." Trunks replied dryly.  
  
They smoothed over the minor details and finally went to bed in anticipation of the following day's activities. Mirai Trunks asked if they should switch rooms as well. Trunks didn't see the need at first, but soon decided that it would be a good idea since someone might show up early in the morning before they've had a chance to switch. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for either of them. Morning did eventually arrive and Bulma was more than happy to let Mirai Trunks take Trunks' place.  
  
"I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Who knows, maybe you'll even do a better job than Trunks." She said at breakfast. Trunks glared at her.  
  
"I'll try my best not to, mom."  
  
Mirai Trunks adjusted well to sitting behind a desk all day, while Trunks spent two hours training with Vegeta in the gravity room. Needless to say, he was found to be severely lacking in his technique, but Vegeta refused to let him off without landing at least one solid hit. After cleaning up from his training, Trunks was surprised when Pan arrived at Capsule Corp. unannounced. He'd been up in his room when he felt her arrive and heard her talk to Bulma. In a panic, he ran to the phone and dialed his office number.  
  
"This is Trunks Briefs." A professional voice answered the other end.  
  
"Oh man, Mirai, you gotta help me!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Pan's here."  
  
"What?! She didn't call?"  
  
"No! I think she came here to see you."  
  
"Uh, don't you mean she came to see you?"  
  
"Whatever. What am I supposed to say to her if she starts asking me stuff about work?"  
  
"Okay, first thing, CALM DOWN! Next, just tell her it's fine and there's no problems so far. Just make sure you pay attention to what she's telling you so that you can come up with your best vague response. Wait a sec, why am I even telling you this? You've known her longer than I have so you should be able to figure out how to deal with it."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You're right!" Mirai Trunks face faults on the other end.  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks."  
  
"Later, Mirai."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and almost flew to Mirai Trunks' room. He flung open the closet doors in a desperate search for something of his to wear. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and a pair of black Doc Martens. He dressed hurriedly, finger-combed his hair and checked himself in the mirror before he ran downstairs.  
  
"Now I remember why I always hated suits. Man, this stuff is comfy!"  
  
After descending the stairs at top speed, Trunks abruptly stopped and slowed to a more casual walking rate. He entered the living room and found Pan waiting patiently on the sofa. He took a deep breath before he approached her. Today was not going to be easy for him since being Mirai Trunks meant perfecting that hint of sadness in his tone, but he was up to the challenge.  
  
"Hey, Pan, what's up?" Pan turned around to see him walking towards her and her face lit up.  
  
"Hi, Rai-chan. I came by to see if you'd like to have lunch with me. I felt kinda bad about using the money I had to buy us lunch on your tie last time, so I figured I'd make it up to you." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"You didn't have to, really."  
  
"I know that, but I WANT to." He smiled.  
  
"Well, if you insist."  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
Pan led the way out of Capsule Corp. and was about to take off flying when she saw Trunks walking towards the garage.  
  
"Uh, Rai-chan, where are you going?"  
  
Trunks realized where he was headed and silently cursed himself. He had to come up with a convincing lie, and quick.  
  
"Um, Trunks is letting me borrow one of his cars today." Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? That was nice of him. Wait, you can drive?"  
  
"Sure, just not legally."  
  
"And Trunks knows about this?"  
  
"Apparently he didn't seem to care."  
  
'That was REALLY nice of him. What did you do? Hit him over the head or something? That's not like him at all. Those cars are his pride and joy." Trunks shrugged again.  
  
"You coming or not?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Trunks chose the black Honda Civic because it wouldn't seem too suspicious if Mirai Trunks were to use his favorite silver convertible. They arrived at Pan's favorite restaurant, which, luckily was also his favorite. They were shown to a table and they sat down. Trunks was growing more and more apprehensive with each passing minute as he feared the conversation would change to a topic he knew nothing about. He was able to divert the subject back onto her several times, but he knew she'd catch on eventually.  
  
"So how is work going, Rai-chan?"  
  
"Not too bad, so far. I haven't run into any problems other than trying to figure out that computer thingy. There are too many menus and options for me to remember. But I guess I'll learn with time."  
  
"I think so. It seems like you and Trunks must be getting along quite well."  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty cool. He seems really down to earth."  
  
The waitress arrived with their food and Trunks almost dug hungrily into one of his plates when he realized what he was doing. He straightened up and began to eat at a steadier pace. This was harder than he thought.  
  
"I suppose he can be when he's ready."  
  
"Come on, Pan, give him some credit."  
  
"Hey, I AM his friend. I give him a lot of credit. Sometimes I give him too much credit--" She broke off.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I need to stop revisiting those feelings I had for him before I embarrass myself in front of you."  
  
Trunks nearly choked on the noodles in his mouth. He gagged momentarily before swallowing quickly. Pan gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Heh, I coughed." He said meekly and returned to eating in silence.  
  
His head was now swimming with thoughts. Trunks was interested in what Pan had to say about him to Mirai Trunks, but now he'd learned much more than what he bargained for. Apparently there were some things that Pan could never tell him and now he knew why.  
  
Author's Note: I have no idea how good or bad this chapter is. The growing demands for me to finish my story has got me trying to finish creating a chapter every other day. Anyway, I'm posting it as is for now and I'll read it over so that I can fine tune it. At least y'all will get the gist of it. 


	9. Waiting Tables & Rai-Chan and Pan's Firs...

Author's Note: Okay peeps, the stats have slightly changed. The operative word here being 'slightly'. Anyway, here are the new numbers since I posted the last chapter:  
  
Mirai Trunks: 8 votes Undecided: 3 votes Present Trunks: 1 vote  
  
Wow, someone actually went against the grain and voted for Present Trunks! Hats off to you, oh brave soul! Let us continue the story!  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 9: WAITING TABLES & RAI-CHAN & PAN HAVE THEIR FIRST FIGHT?? =  
  
  
  
The day was far from being over for Trunks. After his lunch date with Pan, he had to return home to dress for work. Pan was also supposed to be working that evening as well. Trunks wondered just what other surprises, she had in store for him. He had to admit that his plan had achieved its ends so far, but Pan had turned out to be a rather unpredictable variable. It was hard for him to decide whether she was a bonus or a backfire. Either way, there was never a dull moment. Once in the privacy of his room, he picked up the phone and called, er -- himself.  
  
"This is Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Well, aren't we still perky."  
  
"Actually, I'm bored out of my mind. There's nothing for me to do."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Your desk isn't full of papers right now?"  
  
"No, I cleaned those up a couple of hours ago. And your computer records were a mess too."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think I used to be that efficient once. That was probably before mom barred my windows and I felt like the walls were closing in on me."  
  
"How did things go with Pan today?"  
  
"In a word, interesting."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Not now, later."  
  
"Then why did you call me?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going insane and pulling your hair out."  
  
"Hmm, sounds like the voice of experience."  
  
"You catch on quick."  
  
"I aim to please."  
  
"Well anyway, I have to go so that 'you' aren't late for work tonight."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I'll certainly try."  
  
Trunks went to shower after hanging up the phone. After dressing in Mirai Trunks' black pants, white shirt and the famous Dragonball tie, he made sure to take another look at the notes and diagrams he was given the night before. He looked at the options for the computers that the servers use and smiled. It was a program he'd written about a year ago. This was going to be easier than he thought. Remembering the vehicle faux pas he made earlier with Pan, Trunks flew to the restaurant instead. Using the mental checklist Mirai Trunks gave him, he clocked in, grabbed his apron and proceeded to the cashier's station to receive his buzzer (AN: it's a vibrating pager that lets the servers know when their order is ready to be picked up in the kitchen.). He was assigned to section 6, which meant that he was serving upstairs and also meant that he was working with Pan that night since she's the hostess for the balcony sections.  
  
He went upstairs using the kitchen entry and found the server for section 5 already making preparations for the expected crowd. Poking his head out of the servers' station, he looked towards the balcony entrance to see Pan already at her post awaiting any parties that were to be sent upstairs. She looked over at him, smiled and waved. She was about to walk towards him when her pager sprang to life and signaled that a party was on the way. Pan abruptly turned around and went to greet the incoming group. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. However, Pan sat this party in the other server's section, which left Trunks with nothing to do.  
  
"Can you believe it's already been a week?" She approached him after she'd finished seating the group.  
  
"Went by pretty fast, didn't it?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"So, how come you didn't seat me first?"  
  
"Well, you just got here so I didn't want to burden you with the first party of the night. What's the matter, you don't want to chat with me tonight?" She made her best insulted pout.  
  
"You know, that expression paired with that uniform makes you look like a very unhappy penguin."  
  
Pan's expression changed to one of complete shock. Trunks inhaled sharply and gulped. He knew he just made a crucial mistake.  
  
'Oh, crap!' He thought. 'I forgot I'm supposed to be the sensitive one, dammit!'  
  
"Rai-chan, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know. That last comment kinda came straight out of left field, that's all." She looked slightly upset.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry, Pan. It was inappropriate of me to say that. I guess Trunks and I aren't all that dissimilar after all."  
  
"No, you're wrong!"  
  
"Am I? We both have Vegeta's genes."  
  
"Stop saying that! There's no way you two could be alike. I-it's just not possible! It can't be!" She became distraught.  
  
"Whoa, Pan, calm down." He tried to hug her, but she refused and walked away from him.  
  
'Oh, Dende. What have I done?' he thought.  
  
The rest of the evening continued without any more unexpected occurrences. Trunks kept looking at Pan to see if she was still upset and was met with a disappointed expression. He gave her his best sincere, apologetic look and continued working. She clocked out at the end of her shift and left without another word to him. Trunks flew home feeling like the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. There wasn't a Band-Aid big enough to cure this.  
  
He and Mirai Trunks had their scheduled meeting that night in the kitchen to compare notes on what had transpired during their day. Fearing the worst, Trunks let Mirai Trunks discuss his day first. There were only minimal problems that he encountered which Trunks cleared up rather quickly. Now it was his turn. He took a breath and began.  
  
"Well, I found out that Pan used to have a crush on me."  
  
"You mean, you could never tell?"  
  
"Well, no." Mirai Trunks sighed.  
  
"Okay, you probably just thought she loved you like a sister, right?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Alright, what else?"  
  
"Um -" He hesitated and Mirai Trunks gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Pan and I -"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kinda sorta -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we had a little fight." Mirai Trunks head banged on the table.  
  
"Okay, tell me what happened."  
  
Trunks proceeded to replay the conversation that led to Pan walking away and giving him the silent treatment. Mirai Trunks listened intently until he finished before offering his advice.  
  
"First of all, I thought you knew her well enough to avoid this."  
  
"Well, I thought I did. But after today, it seems I only know what she wants me to know."  
  
"Whether or not that is true, you have a very big apology to make. I don't think it is actually what you said that upset her so much. Doesn't it sound a little like there's something else that caused this?"  
  
"Now that I think about it, it does, but what is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but you must apologize to her all the same."  
  
"I guess that means we don't switch back until after tomorrow."  
  
"That guess would be correct. Now, let's go get some sleep."  
  
They left the kitchen together and went to their respective rooms, unknown to them that someone had witnessed their entire conversation. The figure emerged from the shadows in which it had concealed itself and chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, it will be a good plan while it lasts. It's a pity that they are doing this while completely oblivious to the conflict going on in this girl's heart. Maybe she doesn't even realize it."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ooh, I do so love a good dilemma. Now, why is Trunks being so nervous around Pan? More importantly, what made Pan behave like that? It appears that someone has an idea of what's going on, but they'll never tell! Anyway, I gotta go and start working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! 


	10. How to Clean up a Mess and Make an Even ...

Author's Note: Alright, the stats still remain as they were last chapter. Sounds like everyone's talking about the "mysterious character" from the end of chapter 9. I knew that most of you were intuitive enough to figure out who it was. And if you did, GOOD FOR YOU! If you haven't, I'm not giving out the secret yet. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. I had no idea this story was going to take so long. But it's kinda fun to string you guys along with such a teasing plot (grins evilly and rubs hands together).  
  
Additional Author's Note: Special thankies go to my bestest, best bud, VioletCry for finally reviewing my story! I didn't put you in as Bra, but it's kinda ironic that there appears to be a link. Oooh, creepy!  
  
= CHAPTER 10: HOW TO CLEAN UP A MESS AND MAKE AN EVEN BIGGER ONE?? =  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Mirai Trunks cleared off the remaining bits of paperwork that had been placed on his (Trunks') desk that morning. He sat back in the chair and looked at the computer screen that glared back at him. It was the fourth game of chess that he had played against the computer since he arrived that morning, and again he was winning. He still had over a dozen more games to play before he would catch up to Trunks' record of games won consecutively (AN: Didn't know Trunks was a chess master did ya?). The phone on the desk rang audibly and he quickly picked up the receiver to answer.  
  
"This is Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Gee, that never gets old, does it?" Trunks said sarcastically on the other end.  
  
"Sorry, am I not perky enough for you?" Mirai Trunks replied with equal sarcasm.  
  
"Never mind. Anyway, I thought you should know that I called Pan over. I'm going to apologize to her."  
  
"Okay, just be sincere."  
  
"I am sincere. I really didn't want this to happen."  
  
"I know that, but I also know the way you tend to act when you are around her. Remember, that is what got you in trouble in the first place."  
  
"~sigh~ I know."  
  
"You'd better go. I'm sure she'll be there any minute."  
  
"Alright, later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and sensed Pan's ki approaching. He ran to the door and opened it as soon as she landed. He gave her a small, hopeful smile as she approached him and entered the house. Her expression was blank. He led her to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She chose the armchair across from him and took a seat. She crossed her arms in front of her and sat back in the chair as she stared at him levelly.  
  
"I would like to clear up something that happened yesterday. I had absolutely no right to make you upset and I apologize. You are my friend and friends don't do that to each other."  
  
Pan sighed deeply and lowered her head. Trunks watched her stare intently at her knees and heard a soft noise that resembled a sob escape her lips.  
  
"Oh Pan, please don't cry. I'm really very sorry."  
  
"I'm not crying ~giggle~. I'm laughing, I think."  
  
Trunks exhaled the breath that he had been holding since he started talking to her. Then something occurred to him.  
  
"Wait, why are you laughing?"  
  
"I ~giggle~ don't really know ~giggle giggle~. I guess I find this kinda funny. There I was upset at you for something that I couldn't even identify."  
  
"You mean you don't know why you were mad at me?"  
  
" ~giggle~ No, not really. I mean, I knew I was upset because of something you said, but I didn't know why."  
  
"I guess we're both a little confused then."  
  
"I guess." She got up from the chair, walked over to where he sat and offered him a hug. "All is forgiven, then?"  
  
Trunks smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, now that we've cleared this up, I've got to go. I have to take care of something for mom."  
  
"Alright, I don't want to keep you back."  
  
"Thanks, Rai-chan. See you later!"  
  
Trunks watched Pan leave the house and breathed a sigh of relief. Now everything was back to normal, or so he thought. Outside, Pan took to the sky. She had put on a good show back there, but the truth was that she was still confused. If only Goten hadn't made her unsure about her relationship with Mirai Trunks, she wouldn't be in this predicament. She had to discuss this with someone. And there was only one person who was willing to help.  
  
Mirai Trunks was looking over the designs for a new capsule with a larger holding capacity when the secretary alerted him through his phone.  
  
"There is a Miss Pan Son here to see you."  
  
A sweat drop formed on his head. He seriously hoped she wasn't running to him because Trunks had screwed up his apology. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he replied to his secretary.  
  
"Tell her to come in."  
  
The office door opened and Pan entered and sat down on the couch nearby. Mirai Trunks put down the designs and took off his glasses.  
  
"Long time, no see, Panny." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, you know how you said that if I had anything I needed to talk about I could come to you with it?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Well, I have a small dilemma. I can't give you all the details, but I'll tell you all I can, okay?"  
  
"Alright, go ahead."  
  
"Wait a second --"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm all the way over here and your way over there at your desk. I feel like I'm at a shrink. Get your lazy ass over here!"  
  
Trunks got up from his desk and walked over to where Pan sat on the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"Is this better?"  
  
"Yeah, much."  
  
"So you were saying --?"  
  
"Right, well, you know that I'm friends with Mirai Trunks."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we spend time together at work and stuff."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You see the thing is -"  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"I like him."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"No, you don't get it. I mean, I REALLY like him."  
  
"Oh." Mirai Trunks was fighting desperately to keep himself from blushing.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Uh oh, there's a 'but'."  
  
"There's somebody else that I used to have feelings for and Mirai Trunks reminds me of him. So, Uncle Goten is trying to convince me that I only like Mirai Trunks because I used to like this other guy who never saw me as anything closer than a friend."  
  
"That doesn't necessarily have to be true."  
  
"I know, but just when I think I'm completely over this other guy, he starts being nice to me again and I start getting those old feelings back."  
  
"This is quite a problem you have on your hands."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Trunks. Can you help me?" Pan's eyes looked at him pleadingly and began to fill with tears.  
  
Mirai Trunks reached over and put his arms around Pan. She hugged him tightly and sobbed softly on his shoulder.  
  
"I think you need to tell this other guy how you feel. If he doesn't feel anything for you, then at least you'll be able to make an educated decision about your feelings for Mirai."  
  
"~sniffle~ You're right. I should."  
  
She pulled away from him and gave him a curious look. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like th-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Pan kissed him squarely on the lips. Something in his mind was screaming at him that he'd be making the biggest mistake if he only kissed her back. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to the screaming voice since he had always liked her more than he was willing to admit. That was all the confirmation Pan needed. She broke away and a vibrant red flush covered her face. She slowly got up from the couch, still looking at Mirai Trunks, and ran out of the office.  
  
After she left, Mirai Trunks put his head in his hands and sighed loudly (AN: so much sighing going on around here.). Trunks was not going to be happy when he found out about this. Trunks' mistake was forgivable, but he had just made a grievous error. And they were both going to pay for it.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh! I smell trouble in paradise! Seems we have yet another dilemma on our hands. Never fear faithful readers, I promise that it will all work itself out in the end. Don't forget to review. I love the kinds of things y'all come up with to say. 


	11. Damage Control and Bra Knew??

Author's Note: I'm currently patting myself on the back because this is actually the longest story I've ever written. What can I say, the inspiration keeps coming every time I read those hilarious and encouraging reviews. Thanks to you all! I never would have made it this far. Now where were we? Ah yes, Mirai Trunks has just made a fatal mistake. Hmm, I'd better cut to the chase soon before I turn this into a soap opera.  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 11: DAMAGE CONTROL AND BRA KNEW?? =  
  
  
  
THAT EVENING:  
  
They sat at the kitchen table discussing what had happened during each other's day so that both would be fully informed once they switch back on the following day. This time, it was Mirai Trunks' turn to be hesitant. He waited until Trunks was completely finished before he made any attempt to explain that day's occurrence.  
  
"So what about you? Another boring day at the office?"  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"Okay, spill. What happened?"  
  
"Pan came to visit me."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"She wanted to talk to me about you. Or is that supposed to go the other way around?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Anyway, she said that you, or I for that matter, told her she could come to you with any problems she had."  
  
"That's correct. I did tell her that. So what was the problem? I thought the apology went well, don't you?"  
  
"That's not it. She told me that she likes me."  
  
"Wait a second, was she telling Trunks that she likes Mirai Trunks or was she telling Trunks that she likes him?"  
  
"Uh, the first one. I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well, this is where it gets complicated. You see, she's unsure if she really likes me because Goten is telling her that she's using me as a substitute for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She told me that I reminded her of this other guy she used to like so I assumed it had to be you. Now Goten is telling her that since you never treated her as anything more than a friend, she's trying to compensate for that by falling for me."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Um, it gets worse." Trunks looks at him with an expression of horror.  
  
"I-it does?"  
  
"Well, I kinda suggested that she discuss her feelings for this other guy with him so that she can be clear on whether or not she really likes Mirai Trunks, I mean me. I figured she'd wait until tomorrow to discuss it with you after we'd switched back and that you could handle it from there."  
  
Trunks couldn't reply. He just groaned loudly and banged his head on the table.  
  
"So I gave her a hug 'cause she started to cry, then she pulls away from me and gives me the oddest look."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I tried to ask her why she was looking at me when she -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, she -"  
  
What is it?"  
  
"She, um -"  
  
"DAMMIT, MIRAI! SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"She kissed me." Trunks' head hit the table again, only harder this time.  
  
"Not (bang) good (bang). Not (bang) good (bang)."  
  
Trunks was hitting his head on the table simultaneously as he spoke.  
  
"Um, there's more though."  
  
"Oh, great. Now what?"  
  
"I, uh, I kinda kissed her back."  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"Do I have to repeat it?" Mirai Trunks asked sheepishly.  
  
"No, don't. For the love of Dende, don't. I can't bear to hear that again."  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, but I kinda like her too."  
  
"Oh that's just great. You know what this means don't you?"  
  
"We have to tell her don't we?"  
  
"Yes we do. The idea for us to switch places was not so we could confuse the emotions of another human being."  
  
"So, when do we do it."  
  
"Not just yet. We need to be able to bring her back to a more neutral state before we spring this on her. Right now her emotions are running high and she's a little excitable. That would definitely not work in our favor."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I think we should call it a night so that we can get back to normal in the morning."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Trunks."  
  
"Night, Mirai."  
  
Mirai Trunks was the first to leave the kitchen and retire to his respective bedroom. Trunks got up slowly as he processed what he had been told before. It struck him as interesting and almost ironic that she believed that he always thought of her as just a friend.  
  
"I always thought that was what she wanted and I went along with it for her sake." He spoke aloud to himself. "Hmm, what are the odds?"  
  
Trunks trudged up the stairs to his bedroom and closed his door softly behind him so as to not wake anyone else up. However, someone else was already awake and had been listening intently once again. The previous night's conversation was quite good, but this one was by far the most entertaining. A figure, rather short in stature, with spiked hair came into view with a rather amused smirk on his face.  
  
"It's about time something interesting happened in this house."  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Pan sat in front of the glowing screen of her computer in her bedroom as she checked her e-mail. A message popped up in the corner of her screen alerting her that Bra was online. It had been a while since the two of them had chatted online. Another message appeared soon after. It was Bra saying 'hi'.  
  
Legal Briefs (AN: let's just assume that Bra is studying Law abroad, okay?): Hey Pan, what's new?  
  
Frying_Pan: lots.  
  
Legal Briefs: really? Spill, girl.  
  
Frying_Pan: for one, I kissed your brother.  
  
Legal Briefs: O.o !!!!!  
  
Legal Briefs: I thought u were over him.  
  
Frying_Pan: apparently not.  
  
Legal Briefs: well?  
  
Frying_Pan: well what?  
  
Legal Briefs: did he kiss you back?  
  
Frying_Pan: that's the weird part, he did.  
  
Legal Briefs: actually, I'm not really surprised.  
  
Frying_Pan: u rnt?  
  
Legal Briefs: nope. always had a feeling that baka had a thing for u.  
  
Frying_Pan: Bra!!! y didn't u tell me?  
  
Legal Briefs: figured he'd come to his senses and tell u when he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Frying_Pan: he might be a little late.  
  
Legal Briefs: y's that?  
  
Frying_Pan: cuz i think i'm falling for rai-chan.  
  
Legal Briefs: O.o  
  
Frying_Pan: yeah, i know.  
  
Legal Briefs: sounds like a toughie. wish i was there to help.  
  
Frying_Pan: yeah, me 2.  
  
Legal Briefs: either way, pan, u've gotta make a decision.  
  
Frying_Pan: that's the part that's giving me the most trouble. why can't i have a normal life, bra?  
  
Legal Briefs: cuz a normal life wouldn't be half as exciting as this 1.  
  
Frying_Pan: true.  
  
Legal Briefs: well, i wish u luck. i have to get some zzzz b4 i fail my exam 2morrow. e-mail me w/ the details.  
  
Frying_Pan: okay, night bra.  
  
Legal Briefs: night pan and good luck.  
  
Frying_Pan: thanx i'll need it.  
  
Pan logged off and shut down her computer. She thought that she should be feeling happy now that her longest desire had finally come true. But in all honesty, she wasn't so sure if she knew what she wanted anymore. Silently cursing her Uncle Goten for instigating this whole thing, Pan crawled into bed. She knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
Author's Note: There ya go you hungry readers, you. The demands for more chapters keep coming in fast and furious. I finally have some more free time to create some more of the story line. So keep looking for updates on my story. I'm hoping to finish this by, at the very most, the end of August. I don't know how that will work with my classes and all, but we'll see. 


	12. Goten Knew and Kiss Number Two??

Author's Note: Well, this will be my last chapter for a while since I'm preparing to move into my dorm on the 24th. And the other crappy thing is that the computer I'm typing this on can't open Word without freezing. So I really don't know how long this chapter is. In my notebook, it takes up about 8 pages, but i write sloppy. Anyway, I'm trying to please my faithful readers. So, here we go!  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 12: GOTEN KNEW AND KISS NUMBER TWO?? =  
  
  
Empowered with the insight into Pan's feelings, Mirai Trunks was attempting to use that to focus her attention away from poor Trunks. He felt guiltly for causing such a difficult situation and had resolved to do what he could to return everything back to normal. They were working together one evening when he had an idea.  
  
"Hey Pan--"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You feel like doing something tonight?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I heard one of the girls mention that there's a really good club not too far from here."  
  
"Yeah, I know about it. It's called The Dragon Dome."  
  
"That's the one. So you wanna go there after work?"  
  
"Mirai Trunks Briefs, are you asking me on a date?" She feigned a look of shock.  
  
"That depends on if you're accepting."  
  
"Well then, I accept." She sounded pleased.  
  
"We should probably go home first and change out of these clothes."  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
"Do we meet there or should I come for you?"  
  
"Since you're always such a gentleman, I know you'd prefer the latter option."  
  
"Got me all figured out, haven't you?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Alright, but make sure you're ready when I get there."  
  
"If you're worried about my dad giving you the third degree, don't. He trusts you like you're family."  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
"See you later then?" She tossed her cleaning cloth in the garbage and picked up her purse to leave.  
  
"Yeah, later." He watched her go downstairs to clock out before she left and finished his own cleaning before leaving himself.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
Trunks was spending a late night in the office when Goten came to visit him. At that moment, Trunks had passed out in front of his computer. His head was tilted back against the chair and he was snoring softly (AN: I always make him look so goofy, I just couldn't make him a loud snorer too.). Goten tiptoed to his desk and approached him quietly from one side. Reaching over carefully, he pinched Trunks' nose between his thumb and forefinger. Needles to say the outcome of this.  
  
"*snort* *gasp* *cough*"  
  
Goten almost fell to the floor in a fit of riotous laughter. He was doubled over, hanging onto his stomach as he gasped for air.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Sorry man, I couldn't resist. You looked too peaceful."  
  
"A normal person would have the courtesy to wake me up first."  
  
"Speak for yourself, but I know I'm not normal."  
  
"I know, Goten. I've seen you eat."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
"Neither is squeezing my nose while I'm sleeping."  
  
"Oh, whatever." Goten walked over to the couch and stretched out on it.  
  
"So what brings you by?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how my best friend is holding up under the stress."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Sure. Give me your best shot."  
  
Trunks smiled cynically for an instant before delving into his tale of the repurcussions of switching lives with Mirai Trunks. As the story went on, Goten's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his head. When Trunks' finished, he sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke.  
  
"I guess it was too little too late in your case, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you remember that conversation we had in this very office after you came back from space?"  
  
  
::FLASHBACK:: (AN: I had to put a flashie in. They're so fun!)  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's the matter?"  
  
"You'd probably disown me if I told you what was on my mind."  
  
"Try me." Goten threw himself on the couch.  
  
"I'm in love with your niece."  
  
Goten sat bolt upright on the couch, looked at Trunks, who was blushing furiously, and blinked his eyes slowly.  
  
"S-say that again?"  
  
"Well, I said--"  
  
"No, I really didn't want to hear that again. Are you serious."  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"But she's only 14!"  
  
"You know I'd take good care of her."  
  
"Does she know about this?" Trunks suddenly looked crestfallen.  
  
"No, I don't even think she feels the same way." Goten remained silent.  
  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
  
"You knew she had feelings for me and you never said anything, why?"  
  
"I thought it was just a silly crush at first but, as time went by, she never stopped liking you. It was then that i realized that she knew what she really wanted after all. Unfortunately, you and Marron had already embarked on your on again/off again relationship."  
  
"Pan was the reason why things were so unstable with Marron. She always believed that she was merely a substitute for what I believed I couldn't have. I'll admit that's how it started out, but I've developed genuine feelings for her."  
  
"So now Pan thinks you love her, but she likes Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"That's about the size of it."  
  
"I think you two need to iron out your issues with each other before either of you can think about starting separate relationships."  
  
"Wow, Goten! Since when did you become a therapist?"  
  
"Ever since you started coming to me with your headaches."  
  
"Maybe you should do this professionally."  
  
"Good suggestion, but that's not really my thing." Goten got up and walked to the door. "I think I'm gonna leave you alone with your thoughts now. Take care."  
  
"I will, thanks." Goten exited the office.  
  
Trunks sat back in his chair and closed his eyes once again. However, this time, he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
  
- PAN'S HOUSE, LATER THAT NIGHT -  
  
"Pan, Mirai Trunks is here!" Videl called from downstairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, Mom."  
  
Pan seriously wished that Bra was there to give her a hand just then. She had already chosen her denim flares but was clueless as to which top to wear. Not wanting to keep Mirai Trunks waiting, Pan piled all of her tops on the bed, closed her eyes, shoved a hand in the pile and blindly groped around until her hands closed around a piece of fabric. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand out of the pile on her bed. In her hand was a dark blue blouse with a pattern that looked like ripples on water on it. Dashing to her dresser, she brushed her hair and left it out and quickly applied a little lipstick and eyeshadow. Pan almost flew downstairs and found Mirai Trunks in the living room chatting with her father.   
  
"I feel a lot more comfortable now that Pan is working with someone she knows rather than a bunch of strangers."  
  
"Well, Pan can pretty much take care of herself--"  
  
*AHEM!* Pan interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Hi sweetie. Mirai Trunks and I were just talking while he was waiting on you."  
  
Trunks stood up and faced Pan.  
  
"You ready to go, Rai-chan."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
Pan grabbed Mirai Trunks by the arm and led him to the door.  
  
"See you later, Daddy. I'll call if I'm late."  
  
They took off as soon as they went through the door and headed for the club. When they landed, they found an extremely long line leading to the entrance of the club. Both were disappointed until Pan saw the bouncer and realized that he looked familiar.  
  
"Hey, that's Bra's ex-boyfriend!"  
  
Pan ran up to the bouncer and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and, recognizing who it was, he smiled.  
  
"Hey Pan, what's up?"  
  
"Not bad, Fiori. How's the crowd tonight?"  
  
"It's pretty packed. You wanna get in?"  
  
"If there's room for two more, yeah."  
  
"Bra's with you?"  
  
"No, my date brought me."  
  
"Oh." He gave her a knowing wink.  
  
"So you'll let us in?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
Pan caught Mirai Trunks' attention and motioned for him to join her at the entrance. He'd been holding their spot in line just in case she didn't have any luck with talking to the bouncer. They entered the club and managed to find an empty table at the back.  
  
"I figure you might want to have a seat since you've been standing for the past several hours at work."  
  
"Nah, I wanna dance!"   
  
Pan grinned and pulled Mirai Trunks by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. Mirai Trunks marveled as Pan moved rhythmically to the uptempo beat. Soon enough, he caught on to her groove and moved with her. They way they danced together was just as synchronized and fluid as the way they fought. Song after song was played and they continued to dance until Pan decided to break and have something to drink. They returned to their table and ordered two drinks. Pan couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"How could I not? I haven't had this much fun since before Bra left."  
  
Pan tried to give herself more legroom since the table they were sitting at was a small booth which was a bit cramped. She ended up having to lean against Mirai Trunks and stretch out diagonally.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
"Not really, but it will have to do. Thanks for taking me out tonight."  
  
"No problem, it was my pleasure."  
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
On an impulse, Pan kissed him lightly on the lips. She attempted to pull away, but he leaned in further and she was more than happy to oblige him. However, she soon stopped abruptly and backed away from him with an odd look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Pan? Is something the matter?"  
  
She froze, and then shook her head furiously and replaced her expression with a smile. She repositioned herself back to leaning against him. But something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Heh heh. Another cliffhanger to leave you all on the edges of your seats. So, what is in store for our lovely characters next? You'll just have to wait until I get settled in so that I can write another excellent chapter. Until then, enjoy and wait patiently! 


	13. The Explanation and How did Pan Know??

Author's Note: I'm trying really hard to make this story interesting but I don't know how long I can keep you guys hanging before you get either fed up or bored. I know it's getting really good now, even I'm in suspense as to how to end this properly. This is not the last chapter if you were worried that I'd end this too abruptly. Do not fear. All loose ends will be tied up. Sorry for the wait but I was sidetracked with the temptation of writing a Cowboy Bebop fanfic. But I keep reminding myself, baby steps, baby steps.  
  
= CHAPTER 13: THE EXPLANATION AND HOW DID PAN KNOW?? =  
  
SATURDAY MORNING:  
  
Feeling as if someone was watching him, Trunks slowly opened the eye that wasn't firmly pressed against his pillow. He saw a mirror image of himself staring curiously at him as he lay semi-conscious on his bed. He groaned loudly and rolled onto his back, shielding his eyes from the bright light of day.  
  
"What time is it, Mirai?"  
  
"It's almost 8:30." Trunks grunted in disgust.  
  
"Then why are you waking me up? I have at least three more hours left."  
  
"Because this morning we agreed to tell Pan the truth about our switch."  
  
Trunks groaned again and attempted to sit up. He managed to waver in a sitting position for a few seconds before falling back on his pillow. Mirai Trunks let out a frustrated sigh. There had to be something that would get him out of bed. Then it hit him, and he started making noisy sniffing sounds with his nose in the air.  
  
"Mmmm. Smells like Mom's started breakfast."  
  
That one got his attention. He sprang up and sat perfectly upright in his bed, his eyes now open and fully awake.  
  
"I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll go call Pan."  
  
Mirai Trunks strolled out of the room with a triumphant smile. Trunks remained sitting on his bed for several minutes until he was fully conscious. Afterwards, he got up and started to get dressed. He found Mirai Trunks a while later in the living room waiting patiently. He sat down across from him and they waited in silence, both dreading and anticipating the sensation of a familiar ki approaching. As if on cue, Pan landed on the front lawn and proceeded to enter the front door. They both met her upon her entrance and led her to the living room where they all sat down.  
  
"You two look very serious. What's going on?" Trunks decided that he'd better start the explanation.  
  
"You see, we asked you here because we need to clear up an error we made several days ago." Pan blushed slightly.  
  
"And this 'error' has something to do with me?"  
  
"It has everything to do with you." Mirai Trunks interjected.  
  
"I have to admit that I instigated this, but it was supposed to help both Mirai Trunks and myself. We had no idea that a slight omission would have caused something like this."  
  
"Okay, you guys are getting really cryptic on me. Would one of you like to explain this in a less vague manner?"  
  
"I'll start." Trunks offered. "About a week ago, I came to Mirai Trunks with a proposition that was meant to benefit both of us." Mirai Trunks continued for him.  
  
"The proposition was that we occasionally switch places with each other so that Trunks can get a break from working all the time and for me to get exposure to running Capsule Corp." Trunks took over again after he stopped.  
  
"It worked well with our parents. Mom was glad Mirai was taking an interest in the family business and Dad was satisfied that I wanted to continue my training. However, we made one terrible mistake."  
  
"And that was?" Pan asked.  
  
"We didn't tell you anything about it." They replied in unison.  
  
"We decided against it since that was the first time we'd tried it and we wanted to see how well it worked. We figured that if you couldn't tell the difference then the general public would be none the wiser." Trunks continued.  
  
"So I was your guinea pig?" Pan sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"In a sense yes and in a sense no. We planned on telling you as soon as the trial was over and we'd worked out whatever inconsistencies that had arisen. Unfortunately, the problems that emerged were more catastrophic than we were prepared to handle." Mirai Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh." Pan said quietly as the realization set in as to what they were talking about.  
  
"You have to understand that we neither expected nor wanted this to happen and from the tone of your reply I believe you know exactly what we're talking about."  
  
"Yes, I think I do."  
  
"We're really sorry, Pan." Trunks apologized earnestly. "We had no right to do this to you without you knowing about it."  
  
"But-" she hesitated. "I did know."  
  
She hung her head and they both looked at her with incredulous expressions. How had she figured out that they had switched places on her? The weight of the guilt they both carried suddenly felt a little heavier.  
  
"I didn't know for very long if you're thinking that I was playing around with you. I only confirmed it last night if that helps at all."  
  
"But how?" They asked at the same time.  
  
A slow smile formed on her lips and she wagged a finger at Mirai Trunks. She shook her head slowly and spoke.  
  
"You never should've kissed me twice, Rai-chan. You made it too easy."  
  
"You kissed her again?" Trunks asked shocked. "That was a stupid move."  
  
"See? Even Trunks knew better. You remember that game of Truth or Dare Bra made us play that day, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks nodded and blushed a little. He remembered that day all too well.  
  
"Well, here's something you didn't know, Rai-chan. A while back, Bra conned myself, Uncle Goten and Trunks here to play a game of Truth or Dare. After a few rounds, it was Bra's turn and she dared me to kiss Trunks on the lips for a full minute. So you see, when you kissed me in Trunks' office that day, something didn't quite fit since the kiss was quite different from when Trunks had kissed me before. At first I figured that maybe Trunks had just changed his -- how should you say -- technique. But, when you kissed me again at the club last night, I recognized it from before. That's when I figured that there had to be some kind of switch involved."  
  
Mirai Trunks sat speechless and amazed. Trunks was impressed and chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"You have to admit, she IS good."  
  
"So, is there any way for us to redeem ourselves?" Mirai Trunks finally spoke. Pan's expression became serious.  
  
"I don't know. I think I need some time."  
  
She abruptly got up from the chair ready to run from the house. In a split second, Trunks stood beside her, grabbing her firmly by the wrist. He looked at her sternly almost reprovingly.  
  
"No, Pan, you're not running off again. We admitted to screwing up and now we're going to settle this like adults."  
  
Pan yanked her arm out of Trunks' grip and glared at him coldly, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She raised a hand to slap him, but Trunks blocked her strike before it contacted with his face.  
  
"How dare you?" She spat. "You have no idea what you've put me through all these years."  
  
Her voice broke and she began to cry. Pan's body went limp and she would have collapsed on the living room floor if Trunks hadn't put his arm around her to hold her up. He looked at Mirai Trunks pleadingly.  
  
"Mirai, if you wouldn't mind, could you give us some time alone please? I think there's something that Pan and I need to sort out."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded and left the room without another word. Trunks helped Pan straighten up and sat her back down on the chair. Not wanting to sit too far from her, he perched himself on the coffee table just in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in her tear- flooded eyes.  
  
"Pan, we gotta talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, how evil of me to leave it here now that it's getting intriguing. But, you should know my style by now. Besides, what comes next promises to be the biggest revelation of all time. I think that deserves its own chapter, don't you? I know I said I wouldn't be writing anymore until I've moved into my dorm, but it's just so boring around here and my story is just begging to be finished. For the next few late nights, I shall be working on the next chapter. This could take a while since I want it to be absolutely perfect. Thank you all for your great reviews. I am honored that I was able to obtain over 50 reviews with my first fanfic. Well, I'm off to mess around with my creative juices, sayonara for now! ~skips off~ 


	14. Confessions and Eavesdroppers Again??

Author's Note: Like I said, it's really boring around here. As a result, I've had a chance to finish this chapter for all you faithful readers. It would have been longer, but I only now found out that I had a summer reading assignment. So now I've got less than a week to read 100 pages about some dead people and make notes on it. Yippee. Anyway, here's the reveal-all chapter that you just couldn't wait for. No, the story is not over yet, but for those who wanted Pan to end up with the Present Trunks, you might want to stop reading at the end of this chapter. The votes have been tallied and Mirai Trunks won by a landslide. It didn't matter to me who won; I love both of my purple-haired hotties equally. Okay, let's move on to the story now.  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in ages, so anyway, in case you REALLY didn't know, I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Duh!!! ~slaps forehead with heel of hand~  
  
  
  
= CHAPTER 14: CONFESSIONS AND EAVESDROPPING AGAIN?? =  
  
She pushed out her chin, desperately attempting to look indignant.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Well, I WANT you to hear it." Trunks insisted.  
  
"Haven't you already done enough? I don't want to hear your reasons why I was never good enough for you." Trunks sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Pan, it's so much more complicated than you think." She laughed, dryly, sardonically.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Uncle Goten."  
  
"Actually, you uncle knew more than either of us did."  
  
"What are you getting at, Trunks?"  
  
"Look, Goten knew how both of us felt about each other but that baka believed that we couldn't possibly be serious about this, so he never said anything."  
  
"Who is he to all of a sudden make assumptions anyway?" Pan asked angrily.  
  
"We can punish him for that later, but right now we need to sort a few things out."  
  
"Yeah, like what do you mean by 'Goten knew how both of us felt about each other'?"  
  
Trunks blushed and hesitated a bit before continuing. He gripped her hands a little tighter, being careful not to put too much pressure on them. His gentian blue eyes reflected the overwhelming emotions that he tried so hard to fight.  
  
"Pan I-" He wasn't sure if he could go on, but the look in her eyes told him that he had to. "I always thought of you as more than just a friend."  
  
"You did?" He nodded silently. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you always act like you could never look at me that way?"  
  
"I never believed that you would feel the same. I mean, I'm 14 years older than you are so I figured you might prefer to date guys your own age. It always seemed like you only saw me as your big brother anyway."  
  
"I only acted that way 'cause I thought you'd think I was too immature for you."  
  
"You were never immature, Pan. In fact, you grew up faster than Bra did. If you were immature, we never would have survived our trip in space."  
  
He looked at Pan, who had her head down staring at their hands clasped together in her lap. Tiny droplets of water dripped onto his fingers. Pan looked up at him to reveal a tear-streaked face. She sniffled and managed a little smile.  
  
"You know, its funny." She said with her voice wavering. "You have no idea how many nights I've cried myself to sleep because it hurt so much to know that we couldn't be together." Trunks brushed a tiny strand of hair out of her face and put his hand back on hers.  
  
"And you have now idea how many nights I've sat next to the phone or flown past your house considering whether or not I should tell you how I felt."  
  
"So it wasn't just coincidence that we happened to run into each other that night, was it?" He hung his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"No, it wasn't." he said softly. "Remember I told you that Marron and I had a fight?" Pan nodded. "She was feeling insecure because she was wondering if I only kept her around because you didn't want me. I told her that as much as I cared for her, I could neither deny nor ignore the feelings I have for you."  
  
"So you came looking for me?"  
  
"Not really, I came by your house, yes, but I never expected to actually talk to you."  
  
"The ironic thing is that I happened to be flying around that night because of you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Uncle Goten had this theory that I was getting so close to Mirai Trunks as a substitute for you. I said that I wasn't that shortsighted anymore, but he got me thinking. I thought I had convinced myself that you thought of me only as a friend before I flew out of my window and then I ran into you, and, well, you know the rest."  
  
"You realize that every chance given to us to confess our feelings went by without so much as a genuine attempt?" Pan let a short giggle bubble up and out of her lips.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty pathetic."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
They sat in silence. Pan was able to stop sniffling and her errant tears slowly subsided and faded away. Trunks looked over at the doorway through which Mirai Trunks had previously exited.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" Pan nodded, unable to reply vocally just then. "He seems to care about you quite a bit as well."  
  
"He's been really good for me ever since Bra left."  
  
"I know." Trunks tried to hide the guilt in his voice from Pan.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. I know how busy you were."  
  
"But I should never have been too busy for you."  
  
"What about Marron? Do you lover her?"  
  
"I don't know if I can answer that."  
  
"But after all those time that the two of you have split up, you still went back to her. I think that counts for something."  
  
"I don't deserver her. Not after what I've put her through."  
  
"Well, you've fought to get her back before. What's stopping you this time?" Trunks froze and looked at her as if she were foolish to even ask such a question when the answer was staring her right in the face.  
  
"You are, Pan." He almost cried out and then averted his eyes. "It was always you."  
  
Pan looked again at her hands in his. She spread her fingers out and intertwined them with Trunks'. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye with a serious expression.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, it appears that the opportunity for you and I to be together has long since expired. We both have someone who needs us as much as we need them."  
  
"So we go our separate ways, then?"  
  
Pan's lips trembled like she was going to start crying again. Trunks put a finger to her lips as if trying to stop the tears from coming. He gathered her into his arms and held her tight. Her shoulders were shaking violently as she fought back the sobs that racked her body.  
  
"No matter where I go, no matter what I do, you will always have a place in my heart."  
  
"As you have in mine." She replied in a near whisper.  
  
She backed away from him and looked into his eyes as if she were trying to read what was imprinted on his soul. She looked searchingly until she found what she was hunting for. Apparently, he must have discovered the same thing in her. Without any prompting necessary, their lips met. It was their first kiss after realizing their feelings for one another. Unfortunately it was also to be the last they'd ever share. When they parted, she buried her face in his shoulder once again. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her.  
  
"Tell me something, Trunks."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If this isn't meant to be, then why does it hurt so much?" Her voice broke into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"I don't know, Pan. I don't know." He continued to hold her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, two figures who had been listening in on the various conversations in the living room, began to talk between themselves.  
  
"I don't know why I let you talk me into doing this."  
  
"Quit complaining, woman, I thought you might be interested in what you brats were up to."  
  
The woman crossed her arms and looked sternly at her counterpart. She almost mirrored his authoritative, detached stance.  
  
"Whatever they get themselves into, I'm confident that they'll find a way out of it."  
  
"Of course they'll find a way out, but is it the right way?"  
  
She was unable to answer and turned away so that he couldn't detect the slightly worried expression on her face. She turned her attention back towards the scene in the living room.  
  
"They're both adults." She replied finally. "In the end, they'll have to make decisions they know they can live with."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I think this is going to be it for a while. As I've mentioned before, I move into my dorm on Saturday. When things slow down, I'll try to put in the remaining bits to the story. So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the soul baring or did you want more out of it? I want to hear what you have to say. If I left anything out I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Until then, I remain your faithful servant, but only in the world of fan fiction. See you next chapter!  
  
P.S. I might as well tell you that I did end up giving into temptation and wrote that Cowboy Bebop fanfic. For any of you Bebop fans, you can search for the fic under my name. From the reviews I've been getting, everyone seems to think it's real funny. So give it a look, if you dare! 


	15. The End or The Beginning?

Author's Note: Wow, has this chapter been a long time in coming. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to finally finish this thing, but college is a hfil of a lot busier than I expected. Well, anyway, I'm back and I've finally come up with a suitable ending for this fic. I hope you all like it. I thank you all for your reviews and comments and suggestions. They were both helpful and insightful. Anyway, as I always say, on with the show!  
  
= CHAPTER 15: THE END OR THE BEGINNING?? =  
  
She found him reclining on his bed in her old bedroom. Pan sat down beside him and took a deep breath. He sat up and looked at her with a questioning expression. She smiled faintly and looked down at the sheets on the bed, tracing her finger slowly around the printed pattern.  
  
"Did everything go okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied a little quietly.  
  
"Pan, did he say something to hurt you?"  
  
"No, Rai-chan he didn't. Everything he said was true and as much as I wanted it to be, I also didn't want it to be."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't follow." She laughed dryly.  
  
"I don't expect you to. My heart was captured by two princes, both handsome and charming alike, unfortunately I have to choose only one."  
  
"You're talking about me and Trunks, right?" She nodded silently.  
  
"And as your present self explained to me, the time for he and I to be no longer exists." Mirai Trunks frowned a bit.  
  
"So, does this mean I have you by default?"  
  
"No, as much as I love Trunks, and probably always will, I chose you. Trunks could easily forget about Marron and I could easily do the same to you and we could be together despite time, age and all that, but we didn't. You came exactly when I needed someone like you. I have only one heart to give, and I choose to give it to you. I don't care if this was or wasn't meant to be, I WANT it to be." She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"I want it to be too, Pan."  
  
She couldn't maintain her composure any longer. Her strength gave out and she broke into tiny sobs. Mirai Trunks moved beside her on the bed so that he could hold her. She sniffled and tried to stifle her sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just been a little emotionally draining today. I'm fine, really." She looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just - "  
  
Mirai Trunks silenced her with a kiss. She pulled away and smiled a little.  
  
"So, you're not mad at Trunks and I for switching places and not telling you?" She shook her head.  
  
"No. I probably should be, but none of this would've been straightened out if it hadn't happened."  
  
"We're forgiven, then?"  
  
"As long as you don't pull another stunt like that without telling me." He smiled.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So you wanna go and do something now?"  
  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?" She grinned.  
  
"How about we try and find you another tie?" Mirai Trunks laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Okay, but I'm buying this time." Pan smiled and shrugged.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Well, I do say so. Now let's go!"  
  
Mirai Trunks grabbed a giggling Pan by the hand and flew out of his window with her, headed in the direction of Satan City. Trunks looked out the living room window and watch them fly by doing random aerobatics. He smiled sadly to himself and turned away from the window. Sitting down on the sofa, he ran both hands through his lavender hair before placing them flat on his lap. He laughed sardonically to himself.  
  
"And to think that I almost had myself convinced for a second there that it wasn't meant to be." He looked back at the window he had been staring out of. "I'd do anything for you, Pan. As long as it makes you happy."  
  
Trunks got up from the sofa and slowly began to climb the stairs to his bedroom. As he flopped onto his bed, the phone on his dresser caught his eye. He immediately got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. Picking up the phone, he pressed the "Talk" button and began dialing. The phone rang in his ear about 3 times before a familiar voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Marron, it's me." He sounded slightly depressed.  
  
"Trunks? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Would you mind going to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure. I guess." Marron was confused as to what Trunks had in mind.  
  
"Great. I think you and I need to have a serious talk - "  
  
  
  
=THE END= (finally!)  
  
Author's Note: Awww, ya didn't think I'd end it there did ya? Well, I decided to let you use your imaginations to determine how u want the dinner date to go. Besides, Pan ended up with Mirai Trunks. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME???? Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I now have to go and record all the names of my faithful reviewers so that I can include them in my 'Thank You' page. So if you've submitted more than two reviews, look for ur name in the next addition to this story. I'll put a cute little thanks next to your name! Until then, I'm out!  
  
-Aikori 


	16. Arigatou!

Well folks, this is my 'thank you' page. I know, I know. This means that my story has definitely come to an end. Don't worry though, I've got some ideas for a new story. I just don't know when I'll be able to start it. Anywho, for all of you who contributed words of encouragement and suggestions, this is my dedication to you. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
-Aikori  
  
Review Stats:  
  
TOP THREE: Ills - you had the most reviews with a total of 15!!! That's one for each chapter! Blue-angel204 - came a close second with 8 reviews Supaa Saiyajin Trinity - 6 reviews (your use of capitals was quite impacting and kept me lauging ^_^!)  
  
THREE OR MORE REVIEWS: FloralBlackMoon BrandonB (I'm sorry that this didn't turn out to be a T/P but I gave my audience what they asked for ~shrugs~) Chibi Tenshi  
  
LESS THAN THREE: Anime Luver Anzu chan Angel-in-love Z Empress Terra Princess of Darkness Max Allusions of Mist Tari Pd Trunks-gal Android 21 Pan-Chan Chrisy Angel of Darkness (are u the same as Princess of Darkness?) Dbz-girl2 Dolphingurl140 Kawaii M-chan Stefidunno Pan_1102 Badtzzy Angelbabe14 Toran-kun lover a.k.a Sakura Valerie  
  
And last but not least, special thankies to my bestest best friend, VioletCry for reviewing my fic - even if it was only TWICE. Just kidding, girl, thanks for the support!  
  
Well everyone, I guess this is sayonara for now. Thanks for sticking with me over the months it was totally rewarding to get so many reviews for this story. Hopefully I get 100 reviews or more for my next work. Hope to see you then!  
  
Domo Arigato - Aikori Ichijouji 


End file.
